Wigfrid quotes
This page lists Wigfrid's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wigfrid Tools Base Game * Axe- "Tö chöp and deströy!" * Luxury Axe- "A tööl öf göld!" * Shovel- "I'd prefer a ship burial, but it might have use." * Regal Shovel- "Digging like a king!" * Pickaxe- "I can use it tö get preciöus spear and helm materials." * Opulent Pickaxe- "Göld för göld." * Razor- "A small blade, but a blade nönetheless." * Razor (can't shave)- "Unshavewörthy." * Razor (nothing left)- "But there's nöthing tö trim!" * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "Let him sleep. Then I'll prune him." * Hammer- "Möre fit för labör than battle." * Pitchfork- "A weapön för farmers." Don't Starve Together * Shovel- "I'd prefer a ship burial, but it might have its uses." * Lucy the Axe- "It's nice, but it's nö spear." * Feather Pencil- "Perhaps I'll pen a saga öf my jöurneys!" * Brush- "Time för hair and makeup!" * Saddle- "Nöw I must find a faithful steed." * War Saddle- "I ride tö victöry ör death!" * Glossamer Saddle- "Öh tö fly ön the wings öf Valkyrie!" * Saddlehorn- "With this I can unsaddle my steed." * Salt Lick (normal, burning and burnt)- "Minerals, nöt meat." Shipwrecked * Machete- "A fine length öf blade." * Luxury Machete- "I shall swing yöu with pride." Lights Base Game * Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built and normal)- "Warm fire, warm Wigfrid." * Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "The fire röars!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "Fire's slöwly dying." * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "That fire's nearly dead." * Campfire and Fire Pit (out)- "And the light flickers öut." * Torch- "Perfect för a nighttime assault." * Miner Hat- "A lighted helm! För the darkness." * Torch and Miner Hat (out)- "My light is quenched!" * Pumpkin Lantern- "Dö yöu wish tö fight, vegetable?" * Lantern- "A lantern för the darkness." Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire and Endothermic Fire Pit (upon being built and normal)- "A cöld cömfört." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "The fire röars!" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "Fire's slöwly dying." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "That fire's nearly dead." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (out)- "And the light flickers öut." * Moggles- "I use every part öf the animal." Don't Starve Together * Mushlight (off)- "A gift from the earth." * Mushlight (on)- "Tis a spotted spotlight!" * Mushlight (burnt)- "Laid to waste." * Glowcap (off)- "I demand strong, passionate colors. Red!" * Glowcap (on)- "Behöld! It blazes bright!" * Glowcap (burnt)- "Twas consumed by Hel's fire." * Willow's Lighter- "It lights the fires öf mine heart!" Shipwrecked * Chiminea (upon being built)- "What kind öf fire hides in a höle?" * Chiminea (high)- " * Chiminea (normal)- " * Chiminea (low)- " * Chiminea (embers)- " * Chiminea (out)- " * Bottle Lantern- "A möst curiöus törch." * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built)- "A fire fit för a Viking!" * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (low)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (embers)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- " * Tar Lamp- "A light tö guide mine löngship!" * Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built)- "Tö prötect my fires fröm Aegir's grasp." * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (low)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- " Survival Base Game * Backpack- "A pörtable armöry." * Piggyback- "The pig died with hönör and gave tö me this pack." * Bird Trap- "I'm a cunning raven catcher!" * Bug Net- "Tö snatch insects fröm the air." * Fishing Rod- "I'm a ruthless fisherwöman." * Straw Roll- "A tööl för my naps." * Fur Roll- "A luxury fur bed!" * Tent- "Sleep this night, and prepare för battle ön the mörröw." * Trap- "A well cönstructed trap. I will have my meal." * Honey Poultice- "Tö heal my battle wöunds." * Healing Salve- "Fill me with life!" * Umbrella- "Rain prötectiön made fröm the tröphy öf a hunt." * Compass- This quote is dependent on the orientation of the map. Potential lines include: Nörth, Nörtheast, East, Söutheast, Söuth, Söuthwest, West, Nörthwest. * Compass (generic)- "A reading cannöt be gleaned." * Compass (broken)- "I fear I'm göing tö löse my way!" Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "A backpack öf the beast." * Luxury Fan- "The luxuries öf camp, ön the gö." * Siesta Lean-to- "A place tö rest my battle-weary head." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "Nö napping in the möönlight." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "Battle is upön us, there'll be nö rest!" * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "I'd like a meat snack first." * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "This döesn't feel like the time för a nap." * Tent (overheating)- "The sun is high, jöurney ön!" * Tent and Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "It has been razed." * Thermal Stone- "A stöne öf great use!" * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Cöld teeth bite at me!" * Thermal Stone (cold)- "The stöne has taken ön cöld!" * Thermal Stone (warm)- "The stöne has taken ön warmth!" * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Löge wöuld be pröud." * Pretty Parasol- "I dislike flöwers, but I dislike wet armör möre." Don't Starve Together * Trap- "A well cönstructed trap. Tönight we feast!" * Honey Poultice- "Tö heal even the deepest öf battle wöunds." * Healing Salve- "Be filled with life!" * Siesta Lean-to- "A place tö rest öne's battle-weary head." * Telltale Heart- "Feel the passiön inside!" * Booster Shot- "This will return me tö töp förm." * Waterballoon- "Prepare tö engage in water-y battle!" * Whirly Fan- "The chilling breeze reminds me öf my frigid höme." * Whirly Fan (broken)- "I've löst anöther fan!" * Bernie (held)- * Bernie (inactive)- "It's a stuffed bear." * Bernie (active)- "What a brave bear!" * Bernie (broken)- "He has göne tö Valhalla." * Bundling Wrap- "That's a wrap." * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- " * Bundled Supplies- "Ready tö take ön an epic saga." Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "I höpe my spear döesn't pöke a höle in it." * Booty Bag- "Builds chest muscles." * Sea Sack- "Disgusting but useful in its way." * Chef Pouch- " * Tropical Fan- "The luxuries öf camp, ön the gö." * Silly Monkey Ball- "A bit öf mönkey merriment." * Tropical Parasol- "I dislike plants, but I dislike wet armör möre." * Anti Venom- "The söurce öf the creatures sickness." * Palm Leaf Hut- "Keeps the rain öff my helm." * Palm Leaf Hut (burnt)- " Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "Nöthing in there." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "Might as well dö sömething while I wait." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Shöuldn't be löng nöw!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "What have we göt here?" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "I fear that döes nöt gö there." * Bee Box- "A sweet böx öf wee warriörs." * Bee Box (no honey)- "Where's the höney?" * Bee Box (some honey)- "Söme höney. Patience is needed." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "It's a höney treasure tröve!" * Basic and Improved Farm- "I can't gröw meat, what's the pöint?" * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "They're gröwing strönger." * Basic Farm (finished)- " * Improved Farm (finished)- " * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Ugh, vegetables. I'm nöt sure what I expected..." * Ice Box- "Winter dwells inside!" * Drying Rack- "Ah! A dangly rack för my meats!" * Drying Rack (drying)- "It's preparing just the way I like it." * Drying Rack (finished)- "Let's eat!" Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "The fire reigned supreme." * Bee Box (burnt)- "My hive is silent." * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "Serves yöu right för nöt gröwing meats!" * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "All this rain isn't helping." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Such a shame." * Bucket-o-poop- "Its stench cöuld raise the fallen." Don't Starve Together * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, generic)- " * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, in use)- " * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, too far)- " * Ice Box (in use)- "True warriörs wait their turn." * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "An empty höme för förest sprites." * Mushroom Planter (some)- "The förest sprite has taken rööt." * Mushroom Planter (lots)- "It is gröwing ströng and hearty." * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- "The förest sprite has returned a glöriöus böunty!" * Mushroom Planter (rotten)- "A blight has beset this lög. Anöther!" * Mushroom Planter (burnt)- "Twas cönsumed by a mighty infernö!" * Mushroom Planter (snow covered)- "Nöt all can withstand the fröst giant's töuch." Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "The fööl mussels shall climb this stick." * Mussel Bed- "Sea meat in the making." * Portable Crock Pot (held)- "Cööking, a nöble pröfessiön." * Portable Crock Pot (empty)- " * Portable Crock Pot (cooking)- " * Portable Crock Pot (ready)- " * Fish Farm (empty)- "The göddess Ran has blessed me with her net." * Fish Farm (growing)- "Nöw I wait för Ran tö smile upön me!" * Fish Farm (ready)- "A thriving öasis öf swimming meat!" Science Base Game * Science Machine- "I prefer battle tö science." * Alchemy Engine- "Perhaps science can enhance my cömbat skills." * Thermal Measurer- "If önly it measured the heat öf battle." * Rainometer- "Företells the cöming öf rain." * Lightning Rod- "Bring with yöu lightning, Dönner!" * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Öh great lightning!" * Gunpowder- "Such energy!" Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "Ashes tö ashes." * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Dust tö dust." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "The measuring device has been slain by Löge." * Rainometer (burnt)- "Its pröphecy days are döne." * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "Time tö rest flinging warriör." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "Catapult engaged för battle!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "The catapult gröws weak and tired." * Electrical Doodad- "A marvel öf science." Don't Starve Together * Cartographer's Desk- "What legends might I find within these maps?" * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "Alas! My hunting excursiöns will gö unregaled!" * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "I've nö chöice but tö act öut my directiöns nöw." * Potter's Wheel- "A transförmative altar för the stöne göds." * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- "Lain tö waste." * Potter's Wheel (invalid material)- " * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- "May the muses guide öur hands!" * Potter's Wheel (material already placed)- "Öne material at a time!" * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- "The muses have been kind this day." * Potter's Wheel (sketch already available)- "We have already cönquered this knöwledge." Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "Aegir, bless me with thy wisdöm!" * Ice Maker 3000- "Reminds me öf höme." * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "The machine is fired up!" * Ice Maker 3000 (medium)- "Ice fröm fire!" * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "It is spitting cönsiderably less ice förth." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "Its fire is aböut tö gö öut." * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "It needs möre fire!" * Quacken Drill- "Tö thrust intö the heart öf the sea!" Fight Base Game * Spear- "It is nöt my favöred spear, but it will dö the trick." * Ham Bat- "A weapön fit för the great dining halls!" * Boomerang- "För flinging at föes!" * Boomerang (hit self)- "Urg! I must master the curved weapön." * Blow Dart- "Pröjectile weapönry!" * Sleep Dart- "Göödnight tö my föes." * Fire Dart- "Like the breath öf a dragön." * Football Helmet- "A pig's böttöm made my helmet." * Grass Suit- "Grass prötectiön. That's nöt göing tö last löng." * Log Suit- "A börröwed tree vest." * Marble Suit- "Near impenetrable!" * Bee Mine- "It söunds suspiciöus." * Tooth Trap- "A treacheröus trap." * Shelmet- "A new battle helm för my cöllectiön!" * Snurtle Shell Armour- "A shield öf sörts." Reign of Giants * Battle Helm- "The pöwer öf the unicörn is great." * Battle Spear- "My cömrade in arms!" * Scalemail- "Excellent armör för the heat öf battle." * Morning Star- "A weapön wörthy öf Thör." * Weather Pain- "A störm öf pain." Don't Starve Together * Sleep Dart- "Göödnight tö öur föes." * Electric Dart- "A face-tö-face fight wöuld be möre hönörable." * Tail o' Three Cats- "Löud and pöwerful!" * Napsack- "Thöse whö enter thy circle shalt knöw rest." Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "This spear awards a cöward's victöry!" * Poison Dart- "Tö weaken fröm a distance. Ödin förgive me..." * Coconade (normal and lit)- "Fire that can be thröwn!" * Spear Gun (empty and all spears)- "A gift fröm Ödin!" * Harpoon- "I shalt bring the hunt tö the seas!" * Cutlass Supreme- "Öh great swörd öf fishy death, I shall swing yöu with hönör." * Trident- "A weapön fit för a göd!" * Cactus Spike- "'Tis truly a wöndröus war lance!" * Peg Leg- "This leg will make a fine basher!" * Horned Helmet- "This helm will keep my scalp dry." * Seashell Suit- "Wearing this I shall nöt wash up ön the shöres öf Valhalla just yet!" * Limestone Suit- "It's heft is reassuring ön my bönes." * Cactus Armour- "It will make öf me a friend tö the cactus." Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "A höme för my ravens!" * Birdcage (occupied)- "Are yöu having a nice time?" * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Sweet dreams raven friend." * Pig House- "I did nöt think pigs cöuld make höuses." * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- "Cöme öut and gö tö war with me!" * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "Dö yöu nöt hunger för battle, pig?" * Rabbit Hutch- "What am I tö dö with a carröt that big?" * Hay Wall (held)- "Perhaps my föes will get löst in this hay." * Hay Wall- "A minör deterrent tö attackers." * Hay, Wood, and Stone Wall (damaged)- "I can repair this." * Wood Wall (held)- "A mediöcre förtificatiön." * Wood Wall- "It may impale a föe." * Stone Wall (held)- "A sturdy wall fashiöned fröm the earth." * Stone Wall- "My enemies will dash themselves ön these röcks." * Chest- "A place tö störe my helm and spear while I rest." * Chest (full)- "It is already brimming with gööds." * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "That's nöt a gööd spöt för this." * Sign- "A möst well placed sign." * Potted Fern- "What am I suppösed tö dö with this?" Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Löge did nöt smile upön yöu this day." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Gööd riddance giant carröt." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "That wön't dö at all." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "Fire, wööd's önly weakness!" * Chest (burnt)- "Its walls were törn döwn by fire." * Scaled Chest- "This chest is wörthy öf my weapöns." * Sign (burnt)- "Signs öf a battle past." Don't Starve Together * Chest (in use)- "My stalwart cömpaniön currently has use öf that." * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "What dö yöu want little friend?" * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "He wishes tö feast!" * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "Yöu can feast in Valhalla nöw, friend." * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "... Maybe I shöuld clean that up." * Sign (empty)- "I shall write a tale tö triumph!" * Directional Sign (empty)- "I shall pöint the way tö triumph!" * Directional Sign (burnt)- " * Mini Sign (held)- "A surface ön which tö inscribe ancient runes." * Mini Sign (empty)- "Tis blank as the clöudless sky." * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- "The muses will nöt visit me if I dö nöt place an item first." * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "The runes hath been drawn!" * End Table (empty)- "There is nö beast beneath." * End Table (flowers)- "Tis a tribute tö Freya's beauty." * End Table (new light source)- "The light burns bright." * End Table (old light source)- "The light wanes." * End Table (wilted)- "Their beauty fades." * End Table (burnt)- "It was nö challenge at all." * Friendly Scarecrow- "Döst thöu yearn för a brain?" * Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- "The scarecröw burns." * Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- "The scarecröw döst yearn för nöthing, nöw." * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "Öur förtress shall be impenetrable!" * Moon Rock Wall- "Whölly impregnable, a wörthy förtificatiön!" * Moon Rock Wall (damaged)- "I can repair this." * Scaled Furnace- "Its belly is alight with fearsöme dragönfire." * Wardrobe- "That's where I keep my furs and clöaks." * Wardrobe (in use)- "I shall let them select their garments first." * Wardrobe (burning)- "Nö, my furs and clöaks!" * Wardrobe (burnt)- "Nö use crying över burnt pelts." * Wood Fence (held) and Wood Gate (held)- "Nöt för förtificatiön. Merely the farm." * Wood Fence- "Tis nöt my kind of fencing." * Wood Gate- "A tiny replica öf Valhalla's gates." * Potted Succulent- "A feast för mine eyes!" Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "A scale mödel öf my future keep." * Sand Castle (sand)- "Time has crushed it." * Prime Ape Hut- "By this mess I'd say a Viking lives here." * Prime Ape Hut (burnt)- " * Wildbore House- "A terrible place tö live!" * Wildbore House (burnt)- " * Limestone Wall (held)- "Will yöu stand with me?" * Limestone Wall- "Fine wörk." * Limestone Wall (damaged)- "I can repair this." * Dragoon Den- "A berserker has tö live sömewhere." * Sandbag (held)- "Water crashes against it feebly!" * Sandbag- "This bag öf sand battles the water!" * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "A new land tö plunder and pillage!" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "This löngship lööks unfit för a warriör." * Buoy- "It buöys my spirits tö see it aböve the waves." * Sea Chest- "Spares my effects fröm the sea's dark depths." * Ballphin Palace- "A gathering place för swimming meat." * Sea Wall (held)- "Tö build battle förtificatiöns." * Sea Wall- " * Sea Wall (damaged)- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "My victöries shall be remembered!" Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- "Wööden flööring, a fine surface för mörtal cömbat." * Carpeted Flooring- "It söaks up the blööd öf battle." * Checkerboard Flooring- "Fancy flöör." * Cobblestones- "The röad tö battle leads wherever I chööse." * Other Turfs- "A piece öf the battlefield." Reign of Giants * All Turfs- "A piece öf the battlefield." Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "A warm piece öf the battlefield." Shipwrecked * Snakeskin Rug- "My enemy's hide feels gööd beneath my feet!" * Jungle Turf- "Yöu cöuld really löse yöur keys in this..." * Other Turfs- "A piece öf the battlefield." Refine Base Game * Rope- "Ströng enöugh tö bind the sails öf my löngship." * Boards- "Grandfather lögs." * Cut Stone- "Sölid stöne!" * Papyrus- "This will carry förth the recörd öf my saga." * Purple Gem- "It is clöudy with a mysteriöus energy." * Nightmare Fuel- "The fuel öf darkness!" Don't Starve Together * Papyrus- "May it carry förth the recörd öf my saga." * Cratered Moonrock- "Mani's gift may have söme use yet!" * Marble Bean- "Fee fi fö fum!" * Beeswax- "The stuff of candlemakers." * Wax Paper- "Waxen tö the töuch." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "Sewing is nöt warriör's wörk..." * Limestone- "Hard as an unripe fruit." * Empty Bottle- "Empty öf messages and drink. Pity." * Coral Nubbin- "Nö Excalibur juts fröm its center." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "I dö nöt knöw why I made this." * Prestihatitator- "It is an absurd machine that makes meat." * Shadow Manipulator- "A mystical thing." * Pan Flute- "I prefer tö face my enemies awake." * Night Light- "I'm möre cömförtable aröund my öwn fire." * Night Armour- "Ströng, but I find my mind wanders..." * Dark Sword- "It takes a brave warriör tö wield this swörd." * One-man Band- "Sing with me! We are the guardians öf Asgard!" * Bat Bat- "Wing spear!" * Belt of Hunger- "She ebbs my hunger. Gööd fur." * Chilled Amulet- "Cöld jewelry." * Nightmare Amulet- "An amulet öf dark pöwers." * Life Giving Amulet- "It's red, and a fighter. Just like me!" * Fire Staff- "Wigfrid! Master öf fire!" * Ice Staff- "A gift fröm Ullr!" * Telelocator Staff- "I ride thröugh the air and the sea!" * Telelocator Focus (full)- "It will harness my awesöme speed." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "It requires purple gems." * Telelocator Socket (full)- "Shöwtime!" * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "It lacks its gem." Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "Valhalla, I cöme!" * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Nö möre meat will cöme fröm here!" * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Its strange pöwer did nöt prötect it fröm fire." * Old Bell- "I prefer the ring öf blades clashing." Don't Starve Together * Meat Effigy- "Might the göds witness this visage and öffer prötectiön." * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "Valhalla, we cöme!" * Night Armor- "Ströng, but such a headache it gives..." * Ocuvigil- "May the secrets öf this land be divulged by the göds." * Ocuvigil (burning)- " * Ocuvigil (burnt)- " * Moon Dial (generic)- "Mani's visage remains, even in the light öf day." * Moon Dial (new moon)- "Mani's retired tö her realm för the eve." * Moon Dial (waxing)- "Mani's pöwer gröws!" * Moon Dial (full moon)- "Mani claims the skies!" * Moon Dial (waning)- "Mani's pöwer is ön the wane." * Moon Dial (in Caves)- "Mani cannöt see us here." * The Lazy Deserter- "Tö save my allies the jöurney." * The Lazy Deserter (active)- "By the pöwer öf the sand!" Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "What awkward sörcery is this?" * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "Its magic has flöated away as embers." * Dripple Pipes- "I have nö rhythm..." Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "I am nö seamstress, but repairs are sömetimes necessary." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Yes, möst practical!" * Straw Hat- "A hat för cööling after a raucöus battle." * Beefalo Hat- "This is göing tö löök gööd ön me, I can tell." * Beekeeper Hat- "My bee helm, öf cöurse." * Feather Hat- "Seems a bit flashy för battle." * Winter Hat- "Warm, but nöt suitable för cömbat." * Top Hat- "It döesn't match my cöstume." * Dapper Vest- "It is a handsöme vest but it öffers nö prötectiön." * Breezy Vest- "It will nöt suffice in the frözen wastes." * Puffy Vest- "The warm pelt öf a bested creature. A fine garment." * Bush Hat- "För the hunt." * Garland- "Flimsy för the fight, pretty för my head." * Walking Cane- "Turns walk tö tröt." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Furry cap! Bless cute meat." * Fashion Melon- "It's almöst like wearing a pelt." * Ice Cube- "A chunk öf cöld." * Rain Coat- "Armöur för rain." * Rain Hat- "We will fight in the rain." * Summer Frest- "Ha! The sun is nö warriör if it cannöt penetrate this." * Floral Shirt- "Flöwers will nöt stöp a spear." * Eyebrella- "Dön't get rain in yöur eye!" * Hibearnation Vest- "I am berserker!" Don't Starve Together * Beefalo Hat- "That wöuld suit me." * Beekeeper Hat- "A bee helm, öf cöurse." * Hibearnation Vest- "BEAR-SERKER!" * Trusty Tape- "Luckily I need be nö seamstress with this!" * Fashion Goggles- "T'wöuld be nö help in battle." * Desert Goggles- "Tis nö helm." * Funcap- "This helm runs flush with the förest's magic!" Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "My brain has the might öf my swörd!" * Snakeskin Hat- "Shall I wear a serpent?" * Snakeskin Jacket- "Rain is bested!" * Blubber Suit- "Rue my suit öf fat, möisture!" * Windbreaker- "I shall break the wind with every step!" * Tar Suit- "This shall repel Aegir's clammy töuch." * Particulate Purifier- "Armör öf sörts för my nöse and thröat!" * Sleek Hat- "My head shall cut the air!" * Shark Tooth Crown- "A helm after my warriör's heart!" * Dumbrella- "What kind öf strange helm is this?" Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "Yöu will nöt carry me far, but yöu will carry me." * Raft- "A Viking fears nöt getting wet!" * Row Boat- "Röwing is in my blööd." * Cargo Boat- "A böat fit för a löng jöurney." * Armored Boat- "Nöw this is a vessel fit för a Viking!" * Encrusted Boat- "It's nö Viking löngship, but it will carry me." * Surfboard- " * The 'Sea Legs'- "I wöuld prefer a löngship." * Boat Repair Kit- "Möst sensible cargö." * Thatch Sail- "A curiöus sail, but it shall dö." * Cloth Sail- "A fine sail." * Snakeskin Sail- "A sail made öf murder!" * Feather Lite Sail- "The brave birds gift me their swift feathers!" * Iron Wind- "This cöntraptiön runs ön Ödin's steeds!" * Boat Torch- "The night sea is alight!" * Boat Lantern- "See me föul beasts öf the shadöw seas!" * Boat Cannon- "It smites mine enemies för me!?" * Quackering Ram- "I will knöck döwn all whö stand in my path!" * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "Bring me spöils öf the sea!" * Sea Yard (running)- "An altar tö Njörd!" * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- "There will be nö mending my löngship this day." * Tar Extractor (off)- "I have halted its dark wörk för nöw." * Tar Extractor (on)- "It is exörcising evil fröm the sea." * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- " * Trawl Net- "I shall ransack the sea!" * Trawl Net (equipped)- " * Trawl Net (full)- " * Trawl Net (extremely full)- " * Trawl Net (detached)- "Plunderful!" * Trawl Net (sinking)- "The plunder will sink söön." * Spyglass- "What trickery is this?" * Super Spyglass- "Ödin has lent me his eyes!" * Captain Hat- "It wöuld be better with hörns." * Pirate Hat- "This hat cönfuses my character...I mean, my söul." * Lucky Hat- "Pales in cömparisön tö my helm." * Life Jacket- "Adventure öffers nö true safety!" Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "A tööl för cutting. A tööl för burning." * Obsidian Axe- "Nöw THIS is an axe!" * Obsidian Spear- "Feel the burn." * Obsidian Armour- "Cöme at me nöw, fiends!" * Obsidian Coconade- "Thröwing fire is the cöward's way. But gööd fun." * Howling Conch- "I feel a breeze..." * Sail Stick- "I cömmand the wind!" * Volcano Staff- "Call döwn the wrath öf fire möuntain!" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "A strength öf this material is gargantuan!" * Thulecite Wall (held)- "Önly the finest barriers för my fört." * Thulecite Wall- "Nigh impenetrable." * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- "I can repair this." * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "Nöthing stirs." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "It's starting..." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "The magic is heightening!" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "The magic hölds steady pöwer." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "It's starting tö retreat!" * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "Barely any magic remains." * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "The magic slumbers far fröm here." * The Lazy Forager- "Gathering has never been sö easy." * Magiluminescence- "A star captured in an amulet." * Construction Amulet- "Enhanced emerald crafting skills!" * The Lazy Explorer- "The staff öf magic mövement." * Star Caller's Staff- "It summöns stars!" * Deconstruction Staff- "Twirly green pöwer." * Pick/Axe- "A warriör tööl!" * Thulecite Crown- "A cröwn, that fights!" * Thulecite Suit- "Armör fit för Ödin himself!" * Thulecite Club- "A warriör wand!" * Houndius Shootius (held)- "An ancient eyeball öf prötectiön!" * Houndius Shootius- "The eye öf the laser göd stares at me." Don't Starve Together * Magiluminescence- "A star, captured within an amulet." * Star Caller's Staff- "It summöns the stars!" * Pick/Axe- "A warriör's tööl!" * Thulecite Crown- "A cröwn... that fights!" Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "Tö rule the skies!" * Applied Horticulture- "But can it tend the garden öf mine söul?" * Sleepytime Stories- "Where's the drama? The suspense?" * The End is Nigh!- "This töme is brimming with Hel's fire!" * On Tentacles- "Knöwledge grants great pöwer!" Shipwrecked * Joy of Volcanology- "Read a passage and call förth Ragnarök!" Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- "Mayhaps the ink is invisible!" Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- "She is a magnificent hunter!" * Vargling- "I shall defend this höund tö the death." * Ewelet- "I wöuldst turn farmer för thee." * Broodling- "By the unicörn! A dragön!" * Glomglom- "A warriör's faithful cömpaniön!" * Giblet- "Nöt a raven, but wise nönetheless." Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- "Feasts, feasts, everywhere, and nöt a ham tö eat." * Bubble Pipe Carving- "Tis but a jest." * Pawn Figure- "Tis a nöble fööt söldier." * Rook Figure- "A castle fit för a queen." * Knight Figure- "The figure öf a fellöw warriör!" * Bishop Figure- "This warriör döes battle in the mind." * Queenly Figure- "A Valkyrie's spirit dwells within." * Kingly Figure- "Nöt a man fit för battle." * Deerclops Figure- "Öur fight shall be made ballad." * Bearger Figure- "Twas a battle tö sing öf." * Moose/Goose Figure- "Twas an hönör tö fight thee." * Dragonfly Figure- "Tis the tröphy öf glöriöus battle!" * Knight, Bishop, and Rook Figures (shaking on new moon)- "Battle is nigh!" Events ( only) Hallowed Nights * Candy Bag- "That we might carry öur sweetest plunders!" * Candy Apple- "Höw sinister! I nearly mistöök it för a true apple!" * Candy Corn- "A clever ruse. It is nöt cörn at all." * Catcoon Candy- "The perfect treat!" * Choco Pigs- "Tis nöt meat, but tis clöse enöugh!" * Ghost Pop and Tentacle Lolli- "I shall uncöver its secret center!" * Gummy Spider- "Mönsters, prepare tö dö battle with a Viking's teeth!" * Jelly Worm- "The battle was mighty, yet in the end the wörm was cönsumed!" * Not-So-Candy Corn- "A cönfectiön tö strike terrör intö any warriör's heart!" * Raisins- "That mönarch swine insults me." * "Raisins"- "What have I döne tö anger the göds sö?" * Candy Lice- "They löök like that which writhe and crawl." * Otherworldly Jawbreaker- "You shalt nöt break me, cönfectiön!" * Lava Pepper- "Wretched Hel's fire!" * Broken Stake- "För warding öff Löki's miniöns." * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- "Reveal mine destiny, öh great fates!" * Empty Elixir- "Twas a pöisön, möst assuredly." * Faux Fangs- "Evidence öf the undead. Stay wary, my allies!" * Monkey Paw- "Begöne, föul magic!" * Spider Ring- "The creature has been förever imprisöned upön the ring." * Binoculars- "There is a tiny wörld trapped within!" * Lone Glove- "Tö arms! The gauntlet has been thröwn döwn!" * Snail Scale- "I have nö use for such things." * Goop Canister- "Perhaps söme sört öf elixir lies within?" * Toy Cobra- "Tis nö föe wörthy öf I." * Crocodile Toy- "What manner öf creature be this?" * Broken Terrarium- "It has fallen in battle." * Odd Radio- "What störies might you tell, trapped spirit?" * Broken Hairdryer- "Tis a suspiciöus cöntraptiön!" Winter's Feast * Gift Wrap- "I must shöw my allies höw much they are valued!" * Gift- "A gift! Fröm... the göds?" * Festive Tree Planter- "It awaits a grand tree!" * Festive Tree Planter and Winter's Feast Tree (burnt)- "Its beauty lives ön in öur hearts." * Winter's Feast Tree (sapling)- "Gröw ströng, yöung öne! It is yöur destiny!" * Winter's Feast Tree- "A majestic pine, wörthy öf celebratiön!" * Winter's Feast Tree (burning)- "Wöe! Misery!" * Gingerbread Cookie- "Höw döst I free yöu fröm the bread, man öf ginger??" * Eternal Fruitcake- "Stay back, föul creatiön!" * Sugar Cookie- "Like a snöwflake, it is a gift fröm the heavens!" * Candy Cane- "T'wöuld löök as divine ön the tree as in mine möuth!" * Chocolate Log Cake- "We feast tönight!" * Plum Pudding- "Twas plucked straight fröm my nightmares!" * Apple Cider- "Sömething sö föul shall never pass my lips!" * Hot Cocoa- "Warms the söul." * Heavenly Eggnog- "Imbibable eggs!" * Festive Bauble- "A fragile beauty that must be prötected." * Festive Light- "Tis a light enchantment, trapped inside a glass ball." * Magnificent Adornment- "Tis nöt a celebratiön withöut a gööd battle!" Year of the Gobbler * Gobbler Shrine- "What treasures shall I bestöw upön thee?" * Gobbler Shrine (empty)- "We must give it the gift öf life." * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- "Laid tö waste." * Red Pouch- "A blessing öf gööd förtune!" * Lucky Gold Nugget- "The unicörn smiles upön me this day!" * Red Firecrackers- "Tö strike fear intö the hearts öf mine enemies!" * Red Lantern- "A lucky ward tö guard against the night." * Lucky Fan- "Tis a fan för mine hand." * Lucky Beast Head- "The head öf a great and merciful beast!" * Lucky Beast Body- "It's the beast's back." * Lucky Beast Tail- "A beast is nö beast without a tail." The Forge * Battlemaster Pugna- "Tis a cöward whö watches the fight." * Pit Pig- "Tis barely a fight." * Crocommander- "I shall best yöu, föe!" * Snortoise- "Yöur armör shalln't stöp my spear." * Scorpeon- "Yöu will be felled this day." * Boarilla- "Let us battle with hönör!" * Grand Forge Boarrior- "Yöu shall be a wörthy öppönent!" * Ancient Gateway (off)- "Tis a gate betwixt realms." * Ancient Gateway (on)- "We dive, back intö the ether!" * Ancient Anchor (empty)- "The Rainböw Bridge cönceals itself." * Ancient Anchor (key)- "The Rainböw Bridge öpens!" * Forge Portal- "Tis möst heinöus magic!" * Battle Standard- "Let us döwn the enemy's standard!" * Baby Spider- "I see naught but allies." * Magma Golem- "Thy fire giant shall fight by öur side." * Living Staff- "Blessings öf magicks within." * Infernal Staff- "The göds did nöt mean thy magic för me." * Petrifying Tome- "The curse öf Alviss dwells within." * Tome of Beckoning- "Twas nöt meant för mörtal eyes." * Forging Hammer- "I am wörthy!" * Pith Pike- "The weapön öf a brazen Valkerie!" * Spiral Spear- "Tis a divine spear!" * Riled Lucy- "Thy axe is filled with burning passiön this day!" * Darts- "Njörd guide my blöws!" * Molten Darts- "Njörd, lend me thy strength!" * Reed Tunic- "That is nöt fit för a warriör!" * Feathered Reed Tunic- "The wearer shalt be fleet öf fööt." * Wood Armor- "Tis nöt as sturdy as a warriör wöuld höpe." * Jagged Wood Armor- "Makes the wearer sharp öf tööth." * Silken Wood Armor- "Makes the wearer keen öf mind." * Stone Splint Mail- "Tis a wörthy suit öf armör." * Steadfast Stone Armor- "I shall nöt bend tö whims öf my föes." * Barbed Helm- "Hörns, sharp as the spear öf the Valkyrie." * Nox Helm- "Empöwer me with thy Nöx strength!" * Resplendent Nox Helm- "Be still my heart! Tis the king öf battle helms!" * Feathered Wreath- "Sleipnr bestöwed it with swiftness." * Crystal Tiara- "Magic stöne, empöwer my spirit!" * Clairvoyant Crown- "I'd nöt dabble in thy hörrid magic." * Woven Garland- "Twas nöt made för a warriör." * Flower Headband- "A blessing fröm Freya is cöntained within." * Blossomed Wreath- "Tis heavily laden with Freya's blessings." * Started revival- "Rise, my ally!" * Finished revival- "Tö battle!" * Revived- "I am restöred!" * Refusing inappropriate weapon- "There is nö glöry in that weapön!" Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "I feel at höme in the wööds." * Lumpy Evergreen- "A gööd sturdy tree." * Spiky Tree- "A warriör tree." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "Chöpped döwn by warriör in the wööds!" * Spiky Tree (stump)- "My battleaxe always wins." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "The wööd's ablaze!" * Spiky Tree (burning)- "It's ablaze!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Löge töök that öne." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Burnt." * Evergreen (sapling)- "It has shed its armöur. Gröw, baby tree!" * Log- "Wööd is always öf value." * Log (burning)- "Flaming lög!" * Charcoal- "Lööt fröm Löge the demigöd." * Pine Cone- "This baby tree is well prötected by spiky armör." * Marble Tree- "Even the winds wön't knöck this tree döwn." * Totally Normal Tree- "A tree öf life, but it is nöt Yggdrasil." * Totally Normal Tree (stump)- " * Living Log- "Burning this magic wöuld seem a waste." * Sapling- "I will make it intö a spear." * Sapling (picked)- "I have slain the small tree!" * Sapling (burning)- "Nööö! My spears!" * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." * Twigs- "Gööd för making spears." * Grass Tuft- "That cöuld be useful." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "It fell tö my might." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "The life has göne fröm it." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "Löge lööks upön yöu!" * Cut Grass- "A craftwöman's möst elemental resöurce." * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "A fruit bush." * Berry Bush (picked)- "The fruits have been snatched." * Berry Bush (barren)- "Shöuld I put söme turds ön it?" * Reeds- "Thöse are söme hardy reeds." * Reeds (picked)- "Cut döwn in their prime." * Reeds (burning)- "See yöu in Asgard, reeds!" * Cut Reeds- "I cleaned all the bugs öut! Then I ate them." * Plant- "A plant." * Plant (growing)- "I am a shieldmaiden, nöt a farmer!" * Plant (ready to be picked)- "Ugh, vegetables. I'm nöt sure what I expected..." * Marsh Plant- "Pönd föliage." * Spiky Bush- "A shrub ön guard." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Argh, I've been pöked!" * Spiky Bush (burning)- "Höt lög!" * Flower- "A flöwer fröm Freya." * Petals- "Thank yöu Fröh för this gift!" * Evil Flower- "Söme evil plagues this flöra." * Dark Petals- "These were nöt made by Fröh." * Red Mushroom- "At least it's göt a nice cölör." * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- "And stay döwn there!" * Red Mushroom (picked)- "Gööd riddance." * Green Mushroom- "It has risen!" * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- "Hide, cöward." * Green Mushroom (picked)- "I see fungal spöres." * Blue Mushroom- "It's möld, really." * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "Gööd, it's hiding." * Blue Mushroom (picked)- "I höpe it döesn't gröw again." Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "Future firewööd!" * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Chöpped by the warriör in the wööds!" * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "The wööd's ablaze!" * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Löge töök that öne." * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "Gröw ströng yöung twigs!" * Sapling (withered)- "It has been shriveled by the heat." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "The heat has defeated this plant." * Berry Bush (withered)- "It's töö höt tö gröw." * Plant (withered)- "Bested by the sun." * Birchnut- "There's a tree hiding within." * Cactus- "It döes have admirable armör." * Cactus (after picking)- "Arg, I've been pöked!" * Cactus (picked)- "It will return." * Tumbleweed- "Flee, böuncing cöward!" Don't Starve Together * Twiggy Tree- "Triumph will accömpany its many resöurces." * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "Chöpped by the warriör in the wööds!" * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "The wööd's ablaze!" * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "Löge töök that öne." * Twiggy Tree (old)- "It shall söön return tö the earth." * Twiggy Tree (sapling)- "Gröw tall and ströng." * Twiggy Tree Cone- "It will öne öne day rival Yggdrasil!" * Diseased Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush- "The disease festers within its söul." * Diseased Sapling (picked)- " * Diseased Sapling (burning)- " * Diseased Sapling (withered)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- " * Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- " * Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- " * Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- " * Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- " * Juicy Berry Bush- "It's cövered in rabbit fööd." * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "The rabbit fööd is all göne." * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- " * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "Gööd." * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "It lööks atröciöus." * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- " * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- " * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- " * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- " * Marble Sprout- "Höw döst thöu gröw?" * Marble Shrub- "Tis a shrub öf stöne!" * Rose- "Were that I smelled half as sweet." * Rose (after picking)- "Arg, I've been pöked!" * Succulent- "Hearty greenery." * Succulent- "Tis nöt föödstuff." Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch (normal and burning)- "What sörcery is this? Wööd that is höllöw?" * Jungle Tree- "A mighty tree!" * Viney Bush (normal and burning) and Snake Den (burning)- "This bush has helm head." * Snake Den- "Yöu skulking wretch!" * Bamboo Patch (stump)- "Yöu cöuldn't hack it!" * Jungle Tree (stump)- "A ströng tree, but nöt sö ströng as my axe." * Viney Bush and Snake Den (stump)- "It needed a haircut." * Jungle Tree (burning)- "The tree burns." * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "Yöur höllöw sörcery cöuld nöt save yöu fröm fire.'" * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "The tree is nö möre." * Bamboo Root- "If I plant yöu, will yöu repay me?" * Viney Bush Root- "Tö vine ör nöt tö vine?" * Jungle Tree (sapling and seed)- "The strength öf the tree, in a seed." * Bamboo- "Sticks öf great versatility." * Vine- "What can yöu dö för me?" * Brainy Sprout- "A mystical, all-knöwing water röck!" * Brainy Sprout (picked)- " * Seaweed (planted)- "A weed I cannöt crush under my bööt." * Seaweed (picked)- " * Seaweed Stalk- " * Mangrove (normal, burning, and burnt)- "I have never felled a tree fröm my löngship beföre!" * Mangrove (stump)- * Palm Tree- "Dö yöu försake branches, tree?" * Palm Tree (burning)- * Palm Tree (burnt)- * Palm Tree (stump)- * Palm Tree (sapling)- "The hardiest öf fruits." * Palm Leaf- "A Viking-sized leaf!" * Regular Jungle Tree- "I dö nöt like yöur face, tree!" * Regular Jungle Tree (stump)- " * Tidal Plant- "A meager plant." Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "Always buzzing, always plötting." * Killer Bee Hive- "Bees öf war!" * Honeycomb- "Wöuldn't make much öf a cömb." * Hound Mound- "These höunds are truly warriörs." * Bones- "A fallen föe." * Touch Stone- "It hölds me back fröm Valhalla." * Obelisk (sane, up)- "I can nöt best this röck in cömbat." * Obelisk (sane, down)- "I suspect nöthing öf this röck." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "Wöah!" * Obelisk (insane, down)- "Clever röck, yöu cannöt surprise a warriör!" * Harp Statue- "It must be Gunnar. The snakes töök his head." * Marble Pillar- "Fit för a palace!" * Marble- "The warriör stöne!" * Rundown House- "Is this dwelling made öf fish?" * Merm Head- "I cöuld smell it fröm back there!" * Pig Head- "This is savagery." * Pig Torch- "Dö these pigs wörship Löge?" * Basalt- "A thöusand mörtals cöuldn't break thröugh this stöne." * Boulder- "Smash!" * Rocks- "Söme pretty nörmal röcks." * Flint- "Vital för spear cönstructiön." * Nitre- "It cöntains explösive cömpönents." * Gold Nugget- "Such a pleasing göld piece." * Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacön." * Headstone (2)- "Here lies söme guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstöne is blank." * Grave- "Are there treasures beneath the gravestönes?" * Grave (dug)- "I wanted the lööt!" * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "A small hill öf earth." * Animal Track- "Öh! I löve a gööd hunt." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "I've löst the tracks." * Animal Track (found)- "Keep quiet, the creature is near." * Wooden Thing- "A bridge tö anöther wörld." * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "The bridge is incomplete." * Wooden Thing (locked)- "The bridge is unstable yet." * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "Tö Asgard!" * Ring Thing- "It appears similar tö the Bifröst." * Crank Thing- "A sturdy crank." * Box Thing- "Perhaps this hölds the secret tö this land's Bifröst." * Metal Potato Thing- "Nö decency. It's nöt even metal meat." * Worm Hole- "Döes it swallöw thöse fallen in battle?" * Worm Hole (open)- "Its maw welcömes me." * Worm Hole (exited)- "That was a slöppy adventure." * Pond- "Sömething lurks in the deep." * Skeleton- "Rest easy in Valhalla." * Spider Den- "Crush them at the söurce!" * Spider Eggs- "I cöuld squash these but I'd miss öut ön möre battles." * Rabbit Hole- "Shöwtime, rabbits!" * Walrus Camp- "A pröper winter camp." * Walrus Camp (empty)- "They have departed för a great jöurney." * Sunken Boat- "He has sömething tö say!" * Sunken Boat (empty)- " * Flotsam- "I must fish it fröm the sea if I'm tö learn its secrets." Reign of Giants * Ice- "Reminds me öf höme." * Mini Glacier- "A miniature frözen möuntain." * Mini Glacier (melted)- "Pöör glacier!" * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "It's töö muddy för trailing." * Burrow- "Sömething lives döwn there." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "It must be intermissiön för the rabbits." * Rundown House (burnt)- "I wön't miss it." * Merm Head (burnt)- "Beheaded. Burnt. Stinky." * Pig Head (burnt)- "Nörmally, I like a gööd röast, but this is nöt right." * Hollow Stump- "Cute meat lives there." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "She föught bravely. Alas, she is göne." * Glommer's Statue- "A curiöus hömage tö the göds." * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "That wasn't very respectful öf me." * Skeleton (self)- "This fight is nöt yet över." * Sunken Boat (burning)- " * Sunken Boat (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Florid Postern- "It makes me löng för the stage!" * Gigantic Beehive- "A hive of winged warriörs." * Honey Patch- "A land nöt öf milk, but öf höney." * Honey Patch (growing)- "The bees are expanding their dömain." * Marble Sculpture (rook, raw)- "Warriörs are nöt cöncerned with decörative sculptures." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, raw)- "Möre apt för the halls öf Valhalla." * Marble Sculpture (knight, raw)- "An abandöned mönument tö the göds?" * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- "I fear we've unleashed a great evil." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- "We've freed the figure slumbering in the stöne." * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- "An icön öf evil, surely!" * Marble Sculpture (wrong piece, unable to repair)- "It will nöt stay in place!" * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- "Göds help us ön Mani's night." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- "Will this please the göds? Ör anger them?" * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- "Might we cöme tö regret this actiön?" * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- "The beast has been röused beneath!" * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Magma- "I shall nöt surrender tö the fiery pits!" * Rock- "Stöne belched förth by the earth's fiery heart!" * Crispy Skeleton- "Rest easy, spirit. Yöur fight is över." * Marble Statue (Comedy and Pawn)- "Delicate appearance, but hard as stöne. Admirable." * Marble Statue (Tragedy)- "What plagues yöu, fair maiden?" * Marble Statue (Vase)- "Tis a stöne basin!" * Meteor and Moon Rock- "A gift fröm Mani." * Moon Stone (broken)- "Perhaps it crashed fröm the heavens." * Moon Stone (repaired)- "“What döst thöu want, altar?" * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- "Prepare för glöriöus battle!" * Moon Stone (repaired, Moon Caller's Staff placed)- "It feeds fröm the pöwer öf Mani!" * Moon Stone (wrong staff)- "This shall nöt please the göds." * Moon Stone (not staff)- "The göds many fröwn were I tö dö that." * Moon Rubble- "It has faced Mani's wrath." * Petrified Evergreen- "My mere presence struck terrör intö their tree-hearts!" * Petrified Evergreen (mined)- " * Rock Den- "Tis a peculiar böulder." * Skeleton (male player)- "%s was felled by %s. He will live ön in Valhalla." * Skeleton (female player)- "%s was felled by %s. She will live ön in Valhalla." * Skeleton (robot player)- "%s was felled by %s. They will live ön in Valhalla." * Skeleton (other player)- "%s was felled by %s. Live ön in Valhalla." * Stagehand- "Merely a table." * Stagehand (walking)- "Keep thy hand fröm öut mine fires!" * Suspicious Marble (rook)- "It has strayed fröm the warriör's path." * Suspicious Marble (knight)- "Döst thöu yearn för a bödy?" * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- "A föllöwer öf Mimir, mayhaps?" * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- "Dö nöt cöwer behind yöur carapace öf röck! Fight!" * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- "Shed yöur stöne förm and fight, beast!" * Loot Stash- "A secret, kept under löck and key!" * Lake- "Perhaps a swörd-wielding maiden lies beneath." * Lake (dry)- " * Cave-in Boulder- "A feat öf strength in the making." * Cave-in Boulder (raised)- "I will clear the way!" Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- "Döes shame drive them tö this höle?" * Crabbit Den (collapsed)- " * Fishermerm's Hut- "The fisherfölk dwell here." * Merm Hut- " * Shoal- "Dö yöu wish tö surrender, fish?" * Wobster Den- "The armöred önes dwell here..." * Coral Reef- "A hard and brittle place. I like it." * Coral- "The sea gives such strange gifts." * Coral Larva- "Be yöu meat?" * Limpet Rock (normal and withered)- "A meat stöne!" * Limpet Rock (picked)- "The stöne is meatless för nöw..." * Magma Pile- "What can I use tö röll these röcks?" * Krissure- "The gröund belches fire!" * Steamer Trunk- "I höpe I am spöiled by these spöils öf the sea!" * Sandy Pile- "I will nöt make a möuntain öut öf a sandhill." * Sand- "Yöu are a very clean dirt." * Sharkitten Den- "Sömething lies in wait!" * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- "Just sand... för nöw..." * Volcano- "A möuntain öf fire!" * Dragoon Egg- "I can hear the beating heart öf a warriör within!" * Suspicious Bubbles- "Sömething lurks beneath." * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- " * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- "A beast lurks beneath the waves..." * Tar Slick- "Sömething vile bubbles fröm beneath." * Tar- "Surely a substance öf pure evil." * Tar Trap- "Tö ensnare mine enemies!" * Tidal Pool- "A tiny lake!" * Lava Pool- "A puddle öf fire!" * Mussels- "Yöu will be mine, mussels." * Slot Machine- "A machine öf fate and misery." * Electric Isosceles- "Is this a plaything öf Löki?" * Octo Chest- "The chest hölds öfferings." * Debris- "Is this the wreckage öf my löngship?" * Crate- "Yield yöur secrets, böx!" * Wildbore Head (normal and burnt)- "Save me a mug in Valhalla för me." * Seashell- "A tiny elf shield?" * Poisonous Hole- "The gröund belches sickness!" * Gunpowder Barrel- "The cask packs a punch!" * X Marks the Spot- "May luck smile ön me this day with riches." * Rawling- "Finally! Sömeöne tö rehearse with." * Watery Grave- "Plunder under!" * Wreck- "Löngships litter the path tö Valhalla." * Wooden Platform Thing (empty, partially assembled, and fully assembled)- "It is missing things." * Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- " * Grassy Thing- "It cranks. But för what?" * Screw Thing- "It is part öf sömething." * Wooden Potato Thing- "What strange cöntraptiön is this?" * Ring Thing- "Is it valuable?" Exlusive to Pocket Edition * Compromising Statue- Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "What treasures lie beneath?" * Sinkhole- "I've nö desire tö visit Hel." * Rope to Surface- "Back tö öpen skies!" * Red Mushtree- "I dö like its glöw." * Green Mushtree- "I dön't care för mushrööms." * Blue Mushtree- "What is this magic?" * Light Flower- "And it lit up the night, upön the darkest höur." * Light Bulb- "Glöw!" * Stalagmite- "Cave böulder." * Stalagmite (pointy)- "A pöinty röck öf sörts." * Spilagmite- "Webbing, never a gööd sign." * Slurtle Mound- "Nöt where I'd chööse tö hang my helm." * Splumonkey Pod- "What hörrörs dwell within?" * Fern- "Föliage fröm the dark ages." * Foliage- "A cöllectiön öf ferns." * Cave Banana Tree- "A flimsy mönkey tree." * Cave Banana Tree (burning)- " * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- "Thöröughly vanquished." Don't Starve Together * Sinkhole (blocked by roots)- " * Bat Cave- "They're hiding under the stage." * Red Mushtree (blooming)- "What a great effect!" * Green Mushtree (blooming)- "I'll fight alöng side yöu any time!" * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- "An enthusiastic perförmance!" * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- "This mushrööm needs tö be retired." * Red Spore- "At peace, benevölent flame spirit." * Green Spore- "At peace, benevölent forest spirit." * Blue Spore- "At peace, benevölent river spirit." * Red, Green, and Blue Spore (held)- "I'll direct this light where I please." * Mysterious Plant- " * Fossil Fragment- "Bönes öf a dark and ancient föe." * Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- "All that remains öf a terrible beast." * Odd Skeleton (incorrect)- "Tis nöt as majestic as I önce pictured." * Odd Skeleton (complete)- "It lööks as thöugh it might röam the earth any möment!" * Odd Skeleton (incorrect structure, unable to revive)- "We must rearrange the bönes öf the beast." * Odd Skeleton (improper revival)- "T'will nöt raise from death, it seems." Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- * Ruins Sinkhole- * Ancient Statue- "Treasure with mysteriöus aura." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken and normal)- "This crafts better by gööd." * Algae- "An ancient flöra." * Broken Clockworks (1)- "It's önly a pile öf fallen warriörs." * Broken Clockworks (2)- "Sömeöne shöuld really clean this place up." * Broken Clockworks (3)- * Relic- "Fit för Asgard." * Relic (broken)- "It has been reduced tö smithereens." * Thulecite Fragments- "Lööks like shiny pöpped cörn." * Cave Lichen- "Sky blue nönsense plant." * Ornate Chest- "It cöntains a mystery." * Ornate Chest (triggered trap)- "That wasn't part öf the plan." * Large Ornate Chest- "The cönquest chest!" * Nightmare Light- "It harnesses the dark pöwers fröm beneath." Don't Starve Together * Ancient Chest- "What föul manner öf chest is this?" * Ancient Chest (shaking)- "I shall submit tö the göds' judgement." * Ancient Chest (failed)- "Alas! I am unwörthy!" * Ancient Chest (successful)- "I have gained the göds' favör!" * Ancient Gateway (inactive)- "Tis the Bifröst!" * Ancient Gateway (powering up)- "Söön it will öpen the path!" * Ancient Gateway (activated)- "A light tö guide the way!" * Ancient Gateway (unstable)- "Trickery! The Bifröst was öf Löki!" * Ancient Gateway (on cooldown)- "It shan't wörk again för söme time." * Ancient Obelisk- "The writings öf the göds t'were nöt meant för us." * Ancient Beacon- "An ancient basin tö höuse flames." * Ancient Beacon (active)- "An unhöly flame." * Ancient Mural (first)- "Tis a portrait of an ancient people. They live in wretchedness." * Ancient Mural (second)- "There is no painting here. Only stone." * Ancient Mural (third)- "A great evil sweeps across the land." * Ancient Mural (fourth)- "Many of the people are cleaved in two!" * Ancient Mural (fifth)- "A glittering city, blessed by the gods." * Atrium Statue - "I döth smell their fear!" Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "Fire förge!" * Coffee Plant- "Just add water?" * Coffee Plant (picked)- "Its fruits must be rebörn." * Coffee Plant (barren)- * Coffee Plant (withered)- "Weakling bush!" * Coffee Plant (held)- "Cöffee tö gö." * Elephant Cactus- "Finally the earth spröuts a wörthy adversary!" * Elephant Cactus (withered)- "I sense the spirit öf a berserker within yöu, plant." * Elephant Cactus Stump- "Cöward!" * Elephant Cactus (held)- "I shall get tö the pöint. Yöu belöng tö me nöw." * Obsidian Boulder- "Lava stöne!" * Obsidian- "Pebbles fröm the fire möuntain!" * Charcoal Boulder- "Röcks burn?" * Burnt Ash Tree- "Yöu löök burnt öut." * Dragoon Saliva- "I wish I cöuld spit fire..." * Woodlegs' Cage- "A löcked cage!" * Woodlegs (free)- * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "I must appease the fire göd that lives inside this möuntain." * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- "It is ready tö recieve sacrifice!" *Volcano (exit)- "I weary öf this infernal realm." Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "I sense battle!" * Clockwork Bishop- "This öne needs a gööd smack." * Clockwork Rook- "Chaaaarge!" * Damaged Knight- "I dön't think I'd ride that hörse." * Damaged Bishop- "Watch för his blasts!" * Damaged Rook- "Yöu dön't frighten me!" * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Shöw yöurself!" * Charlie (attacked by)- "Cöward!" * Hound- "Fenrir's spawn!" * Red Hound- "The flamed öne has nö mercy." * Blue Hound- "Teeth öf fröst!" * Hound's Tooth- "A töken öf my cönquest." * Spider- "Eight legs and still nö match för me!" * Spider Warrior- "The champiön öf the spiders. Tö battle!" * Spider (sleeping)- "I will allöw it a fair fight and wait 'til it wakes." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "It is cöwardly tö attack a sleeping enemy." * Spider (dead)- "Felled by my spear, like sö many beföre it." * Spider Warrior (dead)- "Victöry för Wigfrid önce again!" * Spider Gland- "Ripped fröm the abdömen öf a slain spider." * Silk- "Useful för binding and för remembering victöries past." * Krampus- "Yöu dön't scare me göat!" * Krampus Sack- "I can fit everything in here!" * Merm- "Die söggy beast fish!" * Frog- "I'd like söme frög bööts sömeday." * Frog (sleeping)- "It sleeps." * Frog (dead)- "Yöu're a bit slimy för Valhalla." * Tentacle- "It lööks fierce. Intö the fray!" * Tentacle Spike- "Gööey, but dangeröus. I like it." * Tentacle Spots- "A töugh hide." * Big Tentacle- "A töwering tentacle föe." * Big Tentacle- "I will thrust my spear intö that mass öf tentacles!" * Big Slimy Pit- " * Baby Tentacle- "A gröss grasping appendage." * Guardian Pig- "That pig lööks brave." * Guardian Pig (dead)- "He died with hönör." * Werepig- "It has been tainted by Fenrir." * Ghost- "A spirit trapped between wörlds." * MacTusk- "Thöse tusks cöuld pierce even the finest armör." * Wee MacTusk- "A spawn öf the evil tööthed seal." * Walrus Tusk- "Rended fröm the möuth öf the sea beast." * Tam o' Shanter- "Highland filth!" * Mosquito- "Ugh! These things are useless!" * Mosquito (held)- "Settle demön fury!" * Mosquito Sack- "The blööd will make me ströng." * Nearby Mosquitoes- "Away tiny demöns!" * Cave Spider- "I'll smash yöu!" * Spitter- "This öne's feisty." * Batilisk- "Dark winged meat." * Meat Bulb- "Finally! A useful vegetable." * Fleshy Bulb- "Perhaps I will be a meat farmer after all!" * Eyeplant- "Dön't pöint yöur eyeball at me föliage!" * Slurper- "Fur föe thinks she's a hat!" * Slurper Pelt- "I dö löve furs." * Dangling Depth Dweller- "Yöu are sö sneaky!" * Depths Worm (emerged)- "A snake beast fröm the depths!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "I smell a trap." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "What's under that dirt?" Reign of Giants * Varg- "Is it yöu, Fenrir?" * Poison Birchnut Tree- "I've göt tö wörk a bit harder för this firewööd." * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Chöpped by the warriör in the wööds!" * Birchnutter- "A yöung tree warriör!" Don't Starve Together * Clockwork Knight- "I taste a battle ön the breeze!" * Damaged Bishop- "Be wary öf his blasts!" * Hound's Tooth- "A töken öf a successful cönquest." * Krampus Sack- "The sack itself is the present." * Ewecus- "Höw much meat is hiding under there?" * Steel Wool- "It cöuld easily best regular wööl in cömbat." * Gem Deer- "Tis a magical wöödland creature!" * Grumble Bee- "En guarde!" * Lavae- "A fiery föe!" * Shadow Piece- Shipwrecked * Crocodog- "Finally, a wörthy föe!" * Yellow Crocodog- "What venöm flöws thröugh thy veins?" * Blue Crocodog- "My, what big teeth yöu have!" * Floaty Boaty Knight- "My löngship speeds me tö war!" * Flup (in ground)- " * Flup- "Yöu cöwardly mudlurker!" * Eyeshot- "A cöward's weapön, dröpped by a pitiful, sneaking creature." * Pirate Ghost- "Tö Hel, spirit!" * Poison Mosquito- "Pöisön! The wörk öf a cöward!" * Poison Mosquito (held)- " * Yellow Mosquito Sack- "The pest dröpped its sack öf sickness." * Snake- "Never trust they whö slither." * Poison Snake- "Keep yöur föul fangs fröm my hide!" * Snakeskin- "A snake has slipped its skin. With a little help..." * Spider Warrior (venomous)- "The champiön öf the spiders. Tö battle!" * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- "It is cöwardly tö attack a sleeping enemy." * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- " * Sea Hound- "Ah, a wörthy sea öppönent!" * Stink Ray- "Have yöu nö hönör, stinky önes?" * Swordfish- "Önward tö Valhalla, brave fish." * White Whale- "It wöuld be an hönör tö kill yöu." * White Whale Carcass (normal and bloated)- "Öh, höw the mighty stink." * Dragoon- "A fellöw berserker whöse belly is full öf fire!" Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "Ancient wöölen beasts!" * Beefalo (follower)- "Cöme alöng beastie." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "Söunds like Aunt Hilda." * Beefalo (naked)- "Are yöu cöld withöut yöur wööls?" * Beefalo Wool- "I dö löve wöölly things." * Beefalo Horn- "Makes me löng för battle." * Baby Beefalo- "Mini beastie." * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "The mini beast slumbers." * Nearby Bees- "Back wee speared creatures!" * Bee- "Wee warriörs! I dön't knöw if I like them." * Killer Bee- "A challenger!" * Bee (held)- "Easy nöw!" * Killer Bee (held)- "A cönquered föe." * Stinger- "The swörd ön the back öf a bee." * Pig (normal and sleeping)- "Will yöu fight alöngside me, pig?" * Pig (follower)- "We ride tö battle!" * Pig (dead)- "He died with hönör." * Pig Skin- "The hide öf a pig creature." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "I will eat yöu." * Bunny Puff- "Can I put it in my hair?" * Koalefant- "Pöör unsuspecting meat beast." * Winter Koalefant- "Dear creature, I am göing tö eat yöu." * Pengull- "Birds öf the sea, cöme fröm afar." * Rock Lobster- "He may be a wörthy cömbat cömrade." * Slurtle- "Yöu are an angel. Öf nasty." * Snurtle- "I like his helmet." * Slurtle Slime- "Yes. Slime." * Broken Shell- "They're smashed up gööd." * Splumonkey- "I dön't trust him." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "Yöu and I, we meat feast tögether." * Catcoon- "Öh! Cute meat with fur." * Cat Tail- "It is the tail öf cute meat." * Volt Goat- "May I call yöu Unicörn?" * Volt Goat (charged)- "The lightning has made yöu a unicörn warriör!" * Volt Goat Horn- "This cöuld deal a lasting blöw." Don't Starve Together * Beefalo (domesticated)- "The critter has finally learned its röle." * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- "My möuth's watering just lööking at it..." * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- "With the stalwart beast at my side, we ride tönight!" * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- "The nöble steed öf a mighty warriör!" Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "I will end yöur möping, giant!" * Blue Whale Carcass (normal and bloated)- "I will töast yöu in Valhalla." * Bottlenose Ballphin- "A blöw struck may simply böunce öff." * Dorsal Fin- "Nö möre will it crest the waves." * Jellyfish- "Yöu are töö small tö be a sea mönster." * Jellyfish (held)- "I expected sea mönsters tö be bigger." * Water Beefalo- "Praise Ödin för this böuntiful hööfed feast!" * Water Beefalo (follower)- " * Water Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Horn- "Ah, a fine mug it wöuld make!" * Baby Water Beefalo- "When yöu gröw up, yöu will becöme even möre meat, meat." * Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Prime Ape- "Yöu are as amusing as yöu are hairy." * Wildbore- "I sense a kindred spirit!" Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "It is sört öf nice." * Butterfly (held)- "Caught!" * Crow- "Raven friend!" * Crow (held)- "Tögether again." * Redbird- "Red like blööd." * Redbird (held)- "I prefer yöur black brethren." * Snowbird- "This bird knöws aböut the cöld." * Snowbird (held)- "Such fluffy feathers." * Jet Feather- "A töken fröm the ravens!" * Crimson Feather- "Red like my hair." * Azure Feather- "Winter's feather." * Gobbler- "Yöu cannöt run förever!" * Eye Bone- "Whö are yöu?" * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "The eyeball is tired." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "The eyeböne cöuld nöt pass tö this wörld." * Chester- "Dön't wörry, I wön't eat him." * Rabbit and Beardling- "Jump intö my möuth!" * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "There is nö escape!" * Fireflies- "Tiny fairy lights aglöw!" * Fireflies (held)- "I höld the light!" * Mandrake (planted)- "A rutabaga!" * Mandrake (follower)- "She just wants tö gö ön a rutabaga saga." * Mandrake (dead)- "The cörpse öf the rutabaga still retains its magic." * Mandrake (cooked)- "She's definitely dead." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, my head!" Reign of Giants * Glommer- "A majestic gööber." * Glommer (sleeping)- " * Glommer's Flower- "A wönder öf the wööds." * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- "It was önce a wönder öf the wööds." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "The flöwer must remain in its höme wörld." * Glommer's Wings- "Öhh, löök what the gööber left för me." * Glommer's Goop- "This slöp cöuld be useful." * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "Whö's under there?" * Moleworm (aboveground)- "He digs withöut abandön." * Moleworm (held)- "A friend för my pöcket." Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- "What flaxen scales." * Star-sky- "An enscönced water sprite!" * Star-sky (Hutch dead)- "An unförtunate casualty öf battle." * Hutch- "A löyal cömpaniön, if ever there were öne." * Canary- "Öh sweet söngbird, sing me thy tune!" * Canary (held)- "Freedöm has been wrenched from thy grasp by mine öwn." * Canary (poisoned)- "What plague has beseiged this innöcent wöödland creature?" * Saffron Feather- "In remembrance öf a söngbird." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (very happy)- "A faithful, fiery friend." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (happy)- "It glöws cöntentedly." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "Yöu must eat tö keep yöur fires burning." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "Its fires are dying öut." * Lavae Egg- "A dragön egg!" * Lavae Egg (cracked)- "It's warm and töasty." * Lavae Egg (too cold)- "This egg lööks chilly." * Lavae Tooth- "A fearsöme eggy fang!" * Chilled Lavae- "The best allies are made in the heat öf battle." * No-Eyed Deer- "The beauty öf Freya dwells in all creatures!" * No-Eyed Deer (horned)- "Skadi has bestöwed a gift ön Freya's creature." * Deer Antler- "The unicörn's hörn, in the flesh!" Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- "What magic is this?" * Crabbit- "Yöur armör cannöt prötect yöu, meat!" * Crabbit (held) and Beardling (normal and held)- "Dö battle with me, armöred öne!" * Shifting Sands- " * Dogfish- "Has the sea begun my feast?" * Sharkitten- "It is yöur mömma I want…" * Fishbone- "A curiöus bauble." * Fishbone (Packim dead)- " * Fishbone (ashes)- " * Packim Baggims- "Will yöu föllöw me tö Valhalla?" * Rainbow Jellyfish- "Blessed with beauty by Freyr herself." * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- " * Parrot- "Höld yöur töngue, bird!" * Parrot (held)- " * Parrot Pirate- "Yöu talk töö much!" * Parrot Pirate (held)- " * Seagull- "Vile bird!" * Seagull (held)- " * Seagull (in water)- "Yöu föul the water yöu flöat upön!" * Seagull (held, in water)- " * Toucan- "Fight with me, löng-nösed bird! And we shall dine tögether in Valhalla!" * Toucan (held)- " * Cormorant- "A beast öf böth sky and sea!" * Cormorant (held)- " * Doydoy- "It shöws nö trace öf fear för me!" * Doydoy (held)- " * Doydoy Nest- "The nest where möre brave önes will hatch!" * Doydoy Feather- "The treasured feather öf a fallen warriör bird." * Doydoy Egg- "Within this egg gröws a Viking öf anöther feather." * Hatching Doydoy Egg- " * Fried Doydoy Egg- "I shall eat öf this fearless bird's böunty." * Baby Doydoy- "I hönör yöu, yöung warriör öf the Döydöys." * Baby Doydoy (held)- " * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- "Yöu are dressed för battle, sea-dweller." * Fishermerm- "I quarrel nöt with fisherfölk, sö löng as they dö nöt take up arms." Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "Fearsöme bird! But I am nöt afraid." * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "A feathered warriör lurks inside." * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "A yöung bird öf war will be börn söön." * Tallbird Egg- "It will gröw intö a förmidable föe." * Fried Tallbird Egg- "It was yöu ör me, bird." * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Fight yöur way öut, bird!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Börne öf flame! Unless it cööks!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "This egg wöuld nöt survive a Nörse winter." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- " * Smallbird- "Yöu are nöt fierce yet, bird." * Smallbird (sleeping)- " * Smallbird (hungry)- "Yöu must eat tö gröw ströng." * Smallbird (starving)- "The small bird lööks famished." * Smallish Tallbird- "Yöu are nöt yet ready för battle, bird." * Smallish Tallbird (sleeping)- " * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "I höpe yöu like vegetables- the meat is för me." * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Tö enter battle with me is yöur chöice, bird." * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Away feisty beaker!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (normal)- "That's an ancient wöödland being." * Treeguard (lumpy)- " * Spider Queen- "Finally, a true test öf my abilities." * Spiderhat- "A perfect way tö infiltrate the enemy camp." * Deerclops- "Rays will shine thröugh my spear and pöke öut yöur eyeball!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "Hmm, shall I eat it?" * Ancient Guardian- "What wönders! Let's duel." * Guardian's Horn- "Can I add this tö my helmet?" Reign of Giants * Bearger- "Beast ör bear-serker?" * Thick Fur- "It föught bravely but I have claimed its hide." * Moose/Goose- "I wish I cöuld ride it intö battle." * Moose/Goose Egg- "Sömething is böuncing aröund inside." * Moose/Goose Nest (empty)- " * Mosling- "Yöu are nöt large enöugh tö be a steed." * Down Feather- "A shieldmaiden deserves a söft bed öf dunn." * Dragonfly- "Ah dragön! We meet at last!" * Scales- "Mystical scales." * Lava Spit (hot)- "Yöur fire pööls are nö match för me!" * Lava Spit (cool)- "It's nöt very scary nöw, is it?" Don't Starve Together * Deerclops Eyeball- "Deliciöus! I shöuld like tö share it with my new allies." * Thick Fur- "It föught bravely but its hide is nöw förfeit." * Moose/Goose nesting ground- "A nest öf adörable villainy." * Bee Queen- "Yöur mönarchy shall töpple this day!" * Bee Queen Crown- "Vikings dö nöt wear hörns." * Klaus- "I shall free thy deer this day!" * Klaus (second form)- "Nöw the true battle begins!" * Stag Antler- "What wönders will yöu reveal?" * Toadstool Cap- "Yöu will bend tö my blade, töadstööl!" * Toadstool Cap (hole)- "A cleft in the earth." * Toadstool Cap (in ground)- "Sömething emerges!" * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool- "Ha! Finally, a wörthy föe!" * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool (enraged)- "Give me yöur best shöt, I'll nöt höld back!" * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap- "Deströy the söurce öf its unhöly pöwer!" * Boomshroom and Misery Boomshroom- "Defend thyselves, my allies!" * Shroom Skin- "A tröphy öf öur battles!" * Reanimated Skeleton- "It lives tö battle önce möre!" * Bone Snare (Reanimated Caves Skeleton and Ancient Fuelweaver)- "Nö cage can höld me!" * Ancient Fuelweaver (hitting Shadow Shield)-"Föul magics blöck mine blöws!" * Woven Shadow- "A fiend wöven fröm the night!" * Bone Armor- "What devilish armör!" * Bone Helm- "Immörtal's sight was nöt meant för thee." * Shadow Thurible- "Tis Löki's fröst giant lure." * Shadow Thurible (out)- "Alas, it is nö möre." Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "Tö arms!" * Quacken- "I'll return yöu tö Hel herself!" * Quacken Tentacle- " * Chest of the Depths- "Spöils öf war!" * Quacken Beak- "The remains öf a thrilling battle." * Sealnado- "Yöu hide beneath wind, villain!" * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- "Yöu were the little guy döing all that huffing and puffing?!?" * Turbine Blades- "What kind öf strange swörd is this?" * Magic Seal- "I shall wield this with pröper respect för the mighty warriör wizard that left it." * Tiger Shark- "Take me tö Valhalla, devil öf the sea!" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "I've göt the eye öf the tigershark!" * Shark Gills- "Shark gills!" Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "Arrg! Is that the antagönist tö my saga?!" * Pig King- "Is it pig-Ödin?" * Wes (trapped)- "I'll save yöu, silent mörtal!" * Abigail- "What dö yöu desire, apparitiön?" Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "That's sömething cömpletely different!" * Webber (grave)- " Don't Starve Together * Abigail (failed revival)- "The girl's spirit cannöt be returned." * Ghost (failed revival)- "The spirit cannöt be returned." * Antlion- "Tis the mighty liön!" * Antlion (happy)- "The liön smiles upön us." * Antlion (upset)- "We've incurred its wrath!" * Antlion (paying tribute)- ** "A tribute för thee, great liön!" ** "Öh great liön, we pay tribute this day!" ** "A gift, that you may nöt devour us." * Desert Stone- "A present fröm the mighty liön!" * Desert Stone (active)- "I shall desert this föul place!" * Sand Spike- "The earth itself dares tö fight me!" * Sand Castle- "Tis a castle öf sand!" * Glass Spike- "Twas förged in flame." * Glass Castle- "Such beauty!" Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- "I kneel tö nö king, even adörable önes!" * Yaarctopus- "He seems öpen tö bartering." Other Players ( only) Wilson * Generic- "Wisdom guide you, %s!" * Attacker- "Your honor wavers, %s." * Murderer- "%s! Let us settle this in battle!" * Reviver- "%s protects our people." * Ghost- "The fate of the Draugr is not yours to take, %s. We quest for a heart!" * Firestarter- "Hm. I worry about you sometimes, %s." Willow * Generic- "Greetings %s, the Inflammable!" * Attacker- "Should it come to blows, I wish only that the best maiden triumph." * Murderer- "My spear was forged in passionate fires, %s!" * Reviver- "%s has a noble heart." * Ghost- "With a heart I shall wrench %s back from the jaws of death!" * Firestarter- "%s has more fire in her eyes than usual." Wolfgang * Generic- "Health and strength to you, %s!" * Attacker- "%s packs a punch to rival a frost giant." * Murderer- "You will pay for your heinous deeds, brute!" * Reviver- "%s, son of Magni." * Ghost- "A valiant warrior should not be wasted. A heart, a heart!" * Firestarter- "%s seems to have mistakenly fumbled a torch." Wendy * Generic- "Spirits be with you, %s!" * Attacker- "Do not test me, fair maiden!" * Murderer- "%s, your body is weak but your heart is strong! Let us fight!" * Reviver- "%s is channeling the spirit of Eir." * Ghost- "%s's restless spirit could be revived with a heart." * Firestarter- "Ah. Have you singed your dress, fair maiden?" WX-78 * Generic- "May Thör's bölts energize yöu, %s!" * Attacker- "If %s is lööking för tröuble, I'll give it tö them!" * Murderer- "We shall see whöse steel is strönger, %s!" * Reviver- "%s is brimming with hönör." * Ghost- "Metal warriör, it is nöt your time. A heart!" * Firestarter- "That metal warriör wöuld see this wörld burn." Wickerbottom * Generic- "Gööd health and wisdom tö yöu, elder %s!" * Attacker- "If %s is lööking för tröuble, I shall öblige!" * Murderer- "Murderer! Face me in battle!" * Reviver- "The wisdom of Wötan dwells within you, %s." * Ghost- "A heart! A heart! My base för a heart!" * Firestarter- "I'll nöt questiön your wisdöm, %s." Woodie * Generic- "May Yggdrasil bind us as the nine worlds, %s!" * Attacker- "I'll fell you like so many trees should it come to that, %s." * Murderer- "By Yggdrasil, I will cut you down!" * Reviver- "%s's heart is as mighty as his beard." * Ghost- "The worldtree still watches over you, %s. I shall retrieve a heart." * Werebeaver- "I did not know %s possessed such power!" * Ghost Werebeaver- "You went out in a blaze of glory, %s." * Firestarter- "Did he mistake 'Loge' for 'log'?" Wes * Generic- "Good health to you, %s!" * Attacker- "If %s is looking for trouble, I'll give it to him!" * Murderer- "May we meet again in Valhalla!" * Reviver- "%s has Hoenir's blessing." * Ghost- "Meditate on Hoenir's blessings, %s. I'll retrieve your heart." * Firestarter- "Don't ruin your fair makeup with ashes, %s." Maxwell * Generic- "Greetings %s, my ally!" * Attacker- "I sense Loki's influence in %s." * Murderer- "Back to your old tricks, I see!" * Reviver- "%s has uncovered the kindness buried within his heart." * Ghost- "A heart could return %s to this realm if we so wished." * Firestarter- "Loki has brought %s into a world of flame." Wigfrid * Generic- "Good health to you, fellow %s!" * Attacker- "%s is tempting fate." * Murderer- "There can be only one!" * Reviver- "%s, the perfect warrior!" * Ghost- "You'll not away to Valhalla without me, %s. A heart!" * Firestarter- "A fellow Viking, forged in flames!" Webber * Generic- "Blessings upon you, spiderchild %s!" * Attacker- "There's a new hunger in %s's eyes." * Murderer- "I've felled greater monsters than you, %s! Let us fight!" * Reviver- "%s's spirit burns bright like Sol." * Ghost- "May you return with the swiftness of Sleipnir, many-legged one." * Firestarter- "His flames are as open as his heart." Winona * Generic- "Greetings, brave %s!" * Attacker- "Döst thöu test me, %s?" * Murderer- "I shall unleash Ragnarök upön thee!" * Reviver- "%s is guided by Brökkr." * Ghost- "%s hath fallen! A heart!" * Firestarter- "%s's flames cöuld temper steel." Other (Mod Characters) * Generic- "Good health to you, %s!" * Attacker- "If %s is looking for trouble, I'll give it to them!" * Murderer- "Murderer! To battle!" * Reviver- "Freya smiles on %s." * Ghost- "%s's restless spirit could be revived with a heart." * Firestarter- "Forged in flame!" Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "Eggy." * Egg (cooked)- "Höt egg." * Meat- "The true fruit öf the earth!" * Cooked Meat- "Meeeat!" * Jerky- "Excellent battle prövisiöns." * Morsel- "A nice meaty snack." * Cooked Morsel- "Yum, yum, meat snacks." * Small Jerky- "A small prövisiön för a löng campaign." * Monster Meat- "Meat öf the dark beasts." * Cooked Monster Meat- "Mönster beast steak." * Monster Jerky- "All dried up." * Leafy Meat- "I suppöse it's clöse enöugh." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "Still green, but it'll dö." * Drumstick- "Leg öf beastie, in my belly." * Fried Drumstick- "Höööööt meat!" * Fish- "Meat öf the sea!" * Cooked Fish- "Jöy!" * Eel- "Deliciöus slimy snake fish." * Cooked Eel- "Höt eel!" * Koalefant Trunk- "A pöwerful trunk öf a fallen nöt-sö-hairy beast." * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "A pöwerful trunk öf a fallen hairy beast." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "A juicy reward after a hard battle." * Frog Legs- "Filled with rubbery prötein!" * Cooked Frog Legs- "I like when I can see the bönes sticking öut." * Batilisk Wing- "Like the wings öf my helm, önly meatier." * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Cööked dark wing." Don't Starve Together * Drumstick- "Leg öf beastie." Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "Rest easy in Valhalla." * Dead Swordfish- "Önward tö Valhalla, brave fish." * Tropical Fish- "Inside it is the cölör öf meat!" * Dead Jellyfish- "The sea mönster rides tö Valhalla!" * Cooked Jellyfish- "The sea mönster cööks up well!" * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- "Tö swim, tö sting nö möre." * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- "Ah, a pröper meal!" * Dried Jellyfish- "My teeth shall dö battle with yöu." * Raw Fish and Fish Morsel- "This sea meat will serve me well." * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "Fööd that can survive a vöyage!" * Fish Steak- "Jöy!" * Cooked Fish Morsel- "This meat will swim in my belly!" * Limpets- "Röck meat!" * Cooked Limpets- "Let us feast!" * Mussel- "Yöu dön't löök ströng." * Cooked Mussel- "Ströng taste." * Roe- "Öne day yöu may be true meat." * Cooked Roe- "Yöu shall never be true meat nöw." * Neon Quattro- "Thöu shalt swim nö möre." * Cooked Neon Quattro- "Njörd gives me my fill this day." * Pierrot Fish- "I wish this meat did nöt have such large eyes." * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "Thank yöu, fish, för the gift öf thy meat." * Purple Grouper- "Aegir shall nöt save yöu this day." * Cooked Purple Grouper- "Thank Njörd för this gift!" * Shark Fin- "A töken fröm a fallen warriör." * Dead Wobster- "Sleep in Valhalla, armöred öne." * Delicious Wobster- "Yöur armör hides tasty meat." * Bile-Covered Slop- "The fööd öf my enemy's children is... what tö me?" * Dragoon Heart- "My fallen föe has given me a gift!" Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Fruits. I dön't like 'em." * Roasted Berries- "Warm red mush." * Cave Banana- "Mönkey fööd." * Cooked Cave Banana- "Warmed mönkey fööd." * Dragon Fruit- "It's very fancy." * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Grilled fancy fruit." * Durian- "Smells like my battle bööts." * Extra Smelly Durian- "Why did I cöök this again?" * Pomegranate- "Fruity flesh." * Sliced Pomegranate- "Seared fruit flesh." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "It makes a gööd söund when yöu hit it." * Grilled Watermelon- "Warm and red, but it döesn't flöw." Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "I'd prefer a juicy steak." * Roasted Juicy Berries- "Yöu're nöt meat." Shipwrecked * Banana- * Cooked Banana- * Coconut- "The hardest öf fruits." * Halved Coconut- "I have cleaved the nut and it has shöwn me its insides!" * Roasted Coconut- "I shall feast ön this large nut." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Corn- "A vegetable swörd!" * Carrot (planted)- "A wee rööt vegetable." * Carrot- "Where's the prötein?" * Pumpkin- "It might make a gööd bludgeön, at least." * Eggplant- "Purpley and bulböus." * Popcorn- "Pöpped cörn smells gööd." * Roasted Carrot- "Sad cööked carröts." * Hot Pumpkin- "Piping höt örange mush." * Braised Eggplant- "Fööd för the weak." * Red Cap- "Umami ör nöt, I dön't want it." * Green Cap- "Terrible!" * Blue Cap- "Hmm, a blue öne." * Cooked Red Cap- "I wön't eat it, but it was fun tö put in the fire." * Cooked Green Cap- "Charred by flame ör nöt, it will nöt töuch my lips!" * Cooked Blue Cap- "I still dön't want tö eat it." * Glow Berry- "Glöwing treasure, I can't resist!" * Lichen- "I picked it. But I wön't eat it." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "Swörd plant meat." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Töasted swörd plant meat." * Cactus Flower- "Beauty fröm brawn." Don't Starve Together * Lichen- "Even if I ate plants, I wöuldn't eat THAT plant." * Lesser Glow Berry- "Glöw! Glöw with all yöur might!" Shipwrecked * Seaweed- "Watery plant filth!" * Roasted Seaweed- "Sea snack." * Dried Seaweed- "It is chewy." * Sweet Potato (planted)- " * Sweet Potato- "I have never heard öf a pötatö that is sweet! ...Gröss!" * Cooked Sweet Potato- "I wön't eat it, but I appreciate the cölör." * Coffee Beans- "I take mine black." * Roasted Coffee Beans- "It smells energizing." Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "Pig and eggs!" * Butter Muffin- "Muffin, smuffin." * Dragonpie- "Why isn't this a meat pie? Meat, meeeat!" * Fishsticks- "Spears öf sea meat." * Fish Tacos- "Fish in a blanket!" * Fist Full of Jam- "Sticky and gröss." * Froggle Bunwich- "What a treat!" * Fruit Medley- "Ugh! Putting it intö a cup döesn't fööl me." * Honey Ham- "A hearty feast!" * Honey Nuggets- "A meaty, nuggety feast!" * Kabobs- "Meat jammed ön a stick! Yes!" * Mandrake Soup- "A stew öf magic!" * Meatballs- "Tiny feast balls." * Meaty Stew- "Deliciöus!" * Monster Lasagna- "Mönster casseröle." * Pierogi- "Pöckets öf meat." * Powdercake- "What in the name öf the unicörn is this?" * Pumpkin Cookies- "Baked all the life öut öf it." * Ratatouille- "A pile öf vegetables. Nö thanks." * Stuffed Eggplant- "Filling the vegetable döes nöt make it meat." * Taffy- "Löng will the saga öf this taffy be töld." * Turkey Dinner- "A true feast." * Unagi- "Nö need för fööd tö be sö fancy." * Waffles- "Waffles are nö way tö prepare för battle!" * Wet Goop- "Slöp." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "Leaves are för animals. Animals are för eating." * Guacamole- "Yum, creamy!" * Ice Cream- "It hurts my teeth." * Melonsicle- "Yöu cannöt fööl me by hiding in frözen fruit, stick." * Spicy Chili- "A test öf my willpöwer." * Trail Mix- "Meat öf a nut is nöt true meat." Don't Starve Together * Spicy Chili- "A true test öf willpöwer." * Jellybeans- "The yield öf an industriöus candy farmer." Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "I've sömehöw föund a way tö make it even LESS appealing!" * Bisque- "Nöt a bad dish." * California Roll- "That's just a mörsel öf fish fööd." * Ceviche- "Fancy för my taste, but it'll dö." * Coffee- "Bitter and pulse-pöunding." * Jelly-O Pop- "I cöuld gö berserk ön these!" * Lobster Bisque- "That's möre like it." * Lobster Dinner- "I triumphed över my wöbster föe." * Seafood Gumbo- "A meal fit för a queen." * Shark Fin Soup- "Deliciöus!" * Surf 'n' Turf- "Yuck! Turf!" * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Sö light and airy!" * Monster Tartare- "Still quivering." * Mussel Bouillabaise- "Thin, but warming." * Sweet Potato Souffle- "It is filled with deliciöus air!" * Caviar- "I wöuld have rathered the fish." * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "Tis a fish feast!" Food - Other Base Game * Seeds (normal and specific)- "Tiny nature bits." * Toasted Seeds- "Tiny nature bits, cööked tö death." * Honey- "Sticky and gröss." * Butterfly Wings- "A pretty söuvenir." * Butter- "Butter. Might it be gööd ön steak?" * Rot- "Age has önly made this fööd gröss, nöt möre wise." * Rotten Egg- "Ruined för eating, but primed för battle." Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "I cööked the yöung tree." * Electric Milk- "This is pöwerful milk." * Watermelon Seeds- "Seedy." Don't Starve Together * Phlegm- "The secretiöns öf a terrible beast!" * Royal Jelly- "Tö absörb the felled queen's pöwer!" Shipwrecked * Blubber- "This is much prized by my peöple!" * Brainy Matter- "If I eat öf it will I gain its knöwledge?" * Sweet Potato Seeds- "These will gröw sweetly." Misc Items Base Game * Abigail's Flower (held and stage 1)- "För me?" * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "What is it döing?" * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "Sömething wicked this way cömes." * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "Perhaps it's best we part ways..." * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "What is it waiting för?!" * Blueprint- "Öh, a map! Nö, wait. That's wröng." * Gears- "These might löök nice glued tö my helm." * Gears (refusing to eat)- " * Ashes- "The flames' remains." * Red Gem- "It is höt tö the töuch." * Blue Gem- "An icy blue sapphire." * Yellow Gem- "A yellöw beaut." * Green Gem- "An emerald stöne." * Orange Gem- "A stöne öf örange." * Beard Hair- "Fur öf the crazies." * Manure- "If önly I cöuld use it as camöuflage fröm predatörs." * Guano- "Hmm, dark wing turds." * Melty Marbles- "Töys dö nöt interest a great warriör such as I." * Fake Kazoo- "Accömpaniment för the söng öf my triumphs." * Gord's Knot- "Even my spear cannöt undö this knöt." * Gnome- "A peculiar small man." * Tiny Rocketship- "Will it take me tö Asgard?" * Frazzled Wires- "Useless technölögy." * Ball and Cup- "Nö time för games! There is battle at hand!" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "It wöuld make an ökay weapön in a pinch." * Mismatched Buttons- "Nö decent armör can be made with these." * Second-hand Dentures- "A töken öf victöry." * Lying Robot- "A warriör encased in a fine armör." * Dessicated Tentacle- "Shörn fröm a hideöus mönster." * Dwarf Star- "Behöld! A gift fröm Wötan!" Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "He föught with böldness, but his burial will nöt be that öf a Viking." * Bone Shards- "Bits öf my enemies." * Old Bell Blueprint- "Knowledge to enrich one's sole." Don't Starve Together * Fake Kazoo- "Accömpaniment för the ballad öf my triumphs." * Gnome- "A small, peculiar man." * Blueprint (rare)- "Tis a blessed scröll." * Pile o' Balloons- "Such cölörs! I cöuld sing!" * Balloon- "Fie! Föul beast!" * Codex Umbra- "A tragic tale öf wöe and misery!" * Fur Tuft- "Fur fröm a large beastie." * Sketch- "The muses' knöwledge, inscribed upön an ancient scröll!" * Ancient Key- "Heimdallr's key tö the Bifröst." * Shadow Atrium- "Blackest hearts. Darkest ömens." * Gnomette- "A small, peculiar woman." * Leaky Teacup- "Tea is a luxury that warriörs cannöt afförd." * White and Black Bishop- "A nöble fighter." * Bent Spork- "A pöör weapön." * Toy Trojan Horse- "I must mentör the yöung öne in battle strategy." * Unbalanced Top- "A useless töy." * Back Scratcher- "Finally, a safe weapön with which tö spar with my new allies." * Beaten Beater- "Cööking utensils dö nöt interest me." * Frayed Yarn- "It wön't stand up tö the rigörs öf battle." * Shoe Horn- "Nöt as useful as a battle hörn." * White and Black Knight- "Tis nöt a unicörn." * Lucky Cat Jar- "Grant me luck ön the battlefield!" * Air Unfreshener- "Perhaps the stench will drive the enemy away." * Potato Cup- "My allies will appreciate the survival training I've bestöwed." * White and Black Rook- "Even the feeble can wage mighty battle upön the böard." * Wire Hanger- "This weak, flimsy wire reminds me... I must töughen Maxwell up!" * Blue Moonlens- "Ödin's eye!" * Green Moonlens- "Ödin gave his eye that we might see." * Red Moonlens- "Ödin's eye, grant us wisdom!" * Orange Moonlens- "May Ödin guide us." * Purple Moonlens- "Ödin's eye guides öur path." * Yellow Moonlens- "Ödin, lend us your sight!" * Iridescent Gem- "The spöils öf war!" * Moon Caller's Staff- "It weaves the cöld fröm thin air!" * Polar Light- "Frigid as a fröst giant's heart." * Beach Toy- "A fitting tribute!" * Crumpled Package- "A treasure lies within!" Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "The söurce öf the fevers." * Dubloons- "The spöils öf the fallen!" * Hail- "The sky is thröwing ice!" * Message in a Bottle- "A message fröm Valhalla?" * Spoiled Fish- "Yöu smell öf yöur failure." * Snake Oil- "What pöwerful pröperties döes this bestöw?" * Orange Soda- "What föul mead is this?" * Voodoo Doll- "The töy öf a babe. Ör is it?" * Ukulele- "A weapön öf annöyance." * License Plate- "A piece öf armör?" * Ancient Vase- "I dön't recögnize this craftsmanship." * Brain Cloud Pill- "It is always clear skies in my brain." * Wine Bottle Candle and Soaked Candle- "Söggy candle." * Broken AAC Device- "A bröken sömething." * One True Earring- "Whö might this belöng tö?" * Old Boot- "A warriör walks intö Valhalla barefööt..." * Sextant- "Söme kind öf crude weapön?" * Toy Boat- "A child's löngship." * Sea Worther- "Sea sörcery." * Iron Key- "A strange key!" * Bone Key- "What might this öpen?" * Golden Key- "Anöther key!" * Tarnished Crown- "I plunder what this is?" Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "Back tö the Ötherwörld, victöry shall be mine!" * Ashes of Divining Rod- " * Ashes of Thing- "It's burnt. Göne." * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "This mysteriöus swörd feels impörtant." * Divining Rod- "A mechanical hunting höund. För the hunt." * Divining Rod (cold)- "All is quiet." * Divining Rod (warm)- "We've göt the scent!" * Divining Rod (warmer)- "The höund is excited, we're getting clöser." * Divining Rod (hot)- "Söund the hörns! We've arrived!" * Divining Rod Holder- "What cryptic ruins." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "Seems like I'm missing a piece ..." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Ready! The saga cöntinues!" * Maxwell's Door- "Adventure is calling." * Maxwell's Phonograph- "A mechanical söngstress." * Maxwell's Light- "Dark magic lives here." * Maxwell Statue- "Fie, demön!" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "An excellent mace wasted, buried in the gröund." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- "It is sickly and weak." * Nightmare Lock- "Shall I unlöck it?" * Nightmare Throne- "I prefer tö röam free, my unicörn and I." * Male Character on Nightmare Throne- "He lööks unhappy upön his thröne." * Female Character on Nightmare Throne- "She lööks unhappy upön her thröne." * Other Character on Nightmare Throne- "A prisöner!" Don't Starve Together * Maxwell Statue- "The villain turns herö!" Announcements Base Game * Generic- "It is an artifact öf this realm." * Freedom- "Freedöm! The saga cöntinues!" * Freezing- "Brrr! Where are my furs!" * Turning Winter- " * Battlecry- "Valhalla awaits!" * Battlecry (prey)- "Die bravely little föe!" * Battlecry (Pig)- "I'm having pig tönight!" * Battlecry (Spider)- "Spider, meet my spear!" * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Prepare tö be slain!" * Leaving combat- "Ödin will have yöu yet!" * Leaving combat (prey)- "I let yöu gö this time!" * Leaving combat (Pig)- "I'll be back pigskin!" * Leaving combat (Spider)- "Leggy cöward." * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Flee mönster! I will return." * Activated a Bee Mine- "Back, wee speared creatures!" * Dusk- "The sun is setting, darkness waits nearby." * Entering light- "I step intö the light!" * Entering darkness- "And the curtain falls." * Doing things in the dark- "Töö dark even för battle." * Failed to do something- "It can't be döne." * Failed to craft something- "I lack the prövisiöns." * Trying to sleep during the day- "The sun is high, jöurney ön!" * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "I wön't be resting yet." * Trying to sleep when too hungry- "I'll starve övernight! Feast first." * Trying to sleep near monsters- "It's nöt safe tö sleep. Use the spear!" * Trying to give item to a busy mob- "I'll try önce möre when it's döne." * Trying to give item to a dead mob- "They'll have better things in Valhalla." * Trying to give item to a sleeping mob- "Such sweet slumber... Maybe later." * Not enough fertilizer- "Möre dröppings för yöu?" * Hounds are coming- "The beasts are appröaching..." * Depths Worms are coming- "The earth quakes with the appröach öf a föe!" * Deerclops is coming- "A wörthy föe appröaches..." * Inventory full- "I'm carrying all I can!" * Eating- "Meat makes my heart sing!" * Eating (stale food)- "That was stale beast." * Eating (spoiled food)- "Ugh, fresh is better." * Eating (painful food)- "Öhh, I dön't feel well." * Eating (invalid)- "This is nöt fööd fit för a warriör." * Hungry- "Höw I löng för a feast!" * Earthquake- "The wörld shudders." * Exiting a cave- " Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- "I röde in ön a bölt lightning." * Overheating- "The höt sun tires me." * Tree Shelter- "Aha! Shelter!" * Wetness (low)- "Slick för battle." * Wetness (medium)- "I am a wet warriör." * Wetness (high)- "Döes this cöunt as a bath?" * Wetness (highest)- "I'm nearly dröwned!" * Dropping tool while wet- "Slippery devil!" * Smoldering item- "Flames will söön cönsume it." * Burnt- "By Hel's fire!" * Giant arrival- "A wörthy föe appröaches." * Trying to sleep on fire- "I wön't sleep in the flames." Don't Starve Together * Failed to do something- "If I can't dö it, it can't be döne!" * Already has Critter- "I can önly cömmand öne beastie!" * Battlecry (Deer)- "I shall send yöu tö the unicörn!" * Beefalo mount health low- "Dön't give up, beast! Fight!" * Beefalo in combat, unable to mount- "I'll önly ride it if it's the victör." * Beefalo occupied, unable to mount- "I'll need tö be faster than that in battle!" * Blueprint already known- "I already wield such knöwledge." * Can't learn blueprint- "That knöwledge is förbidden by the göds." * Encumbered (carrying heavy object)- ** "Tis... nöthing..." ** "Heave... hö...!" ** "Enduring... like Freya..." ** "Ströng... like Thör..." ** "Swift... as Sleipnir..." ** "Gnnngh..." ** "Hff... Nöthing can weigh a warriör döwn!" ** "Huff... Huff..." * Health too low, unable to attune- "Alas, I am töö stricken." * Refusing to eat Eternal Fruitcake- "This fööd is nöt befitting a warriör." * Sinkhole warning- ** "The earth rebels against us!" ** "Tis the föötsteps öf a giant!" ** "What plagues yöu, möther Gaia?" * Cave-in warning- "Röcks shall rain fröm ön high!" * Klaus enraged- "RUN AWAY!" * Klaus summoning Krampii- "Call thy hördes, they shan't prötect thee!" * Loot Stash (wrong key)- "The true key must be öut there sömewhere." * Loot Stash (Klaus)- "Nöt when there is battle tö be wön!" * The Lazy Deserter (teleported)- "Fear nöt! I have arrived!" * Mushroom Planter needs log- "The sprite höme requires sprucing up. With spruce!" * Not Gem- "This öbject is nöt blessed with the pöwer of the göds." * Wrong Gem (Iridescent Gem)- "This gem was nöt chösen för this purpöse." * Atrium destabilizing- ** "There is danger ön the wind!" ** "The beasts shalt söon reemerge!" ** "The göds are angered!" * Ruins renewal- "I will fight my way öut!" * Unable to build structure (mounted)- "I must first dismöunt fröm my mighty steed." * Unable to give item (busy)- "I'll try önce möre when they're free." * Unable to give item (dead)- " * Unable to give item (inventory full)- "They're nöt ströng enöugh to carry möre!" * Unable to give item (sleeping)- " Shipwrecked * Volcano eruption warning- "The wörld shudders." * Volcano eruption- " * Sea Hounds are coming- "Föes fröm the Fröth." * Sealnado is coming- "A wörthy föe appröaches." * Map border approaching- "I hath reached the end öf the wörld!" * Entering map border- "The currents are my master!" * Exiting map border- "I hath emerged fröm the fög!" * Riding wave- "Carry me förth!" * Boat losing durability- "My vessel is wöunded!" * Boat leak- "The sea pulls me töward Hel!" * Boat sinking- "The sea tries tö take me tö Hel!" * Trawl Net full- "My net has been filled with a marvelöus böunty." * Crabbit escape- "It has vanished." Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "May I return tö battle nöw?" * Accomplishment completed- "Victöry! All right, let's gö." Skins * Formal Set- "We will celebrate as if we were in Valhalla!" * Survivor Set- "Yöu have tö try harder than this tö defeat me." * Shadow Set- "I will deströy my enemies!" * Halloween Costume Set- "I cöuld take yöu curs with öne eye behind my mask!" * Challenger Set- "I yearn för my chance ön the pröving gröunds!" * Warrior Set- "My skill in battle is withöut peer." * Rose Set- "Applause röars as red, red röses flööd my stage!" Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "I can see intö his pöres." * Deadly Feast- "A möst pötent dish." * Skull Chest- "Ah, that was a gööd battle." * Golden Pitchfork- "Why did I even make a pitchförk this fancy?" * Boat- "Is that höw I göt here?" * Home- "Höme is where the hearth is!" * Sunk Boat- "Nö wönder it sank. It is nöt a löngship." * Lava Pit- "The lava crust is firm." * Lava Pit (normal)- "Beautiful light!" * Lava Pit (low)- "The lava crust is reförming." * Lava Pit (out)- "Looks delicate." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Watch yöur step!" * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- "Away, tiny demöns!" * Tree Clump- "A dead end! I must stand and fight." * Pig Tent- "It smells öf bacön!" * Flower (withered)- "Nöt enöugh time in the limelight." * UNIMPLEMENTED- "A mysteriöus relic, sure tö cöntain great pöwer." * Shadow Digger- "I höpe this serf is being treated with dignity." * Scaled Furnace (generic, no gems)- "It retains the heat öf the fallen beast." * Scaled Furnace (low, one gem)- "A small infernö burns within." * Scaled Furnace (hammered)- "It has seen much battle." * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap (burnt)- "Naught but ash." * WETPAPER- "Tis drenched." * Bernie (Forge)- " * Poison Frog- "Back, föul reptilian scöurge!" * Peacock- "It will be a shame to ruin thöse feathers, meat." * Mr. Skittish- " * Swimming Horror- " Removed Base Game * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't gö in there." * Chest (full)- "It's packed full." * Gold Nugget- "I am pleased with this göld piece." * Sinkhole- "Tö the underwörld!" * Barrel- "What's in the barrel?" * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "Mini beastie." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "I want tö eat yöu." * Abigail- "A lady ghöst." * Research (high value)- "I am an excellent craftswöman." * Research (normal value)- "The pöwer öf knöwledge is great." * Research (low value)- "That wasn't very exciting." Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "Stömpy fööt." * Flower Salad- "Leaves are för animals." * Watermelon Seeds- "Tiny nature bits." * Webber's Skull- "He seems wörthy öf true rest." * Burnt- "Yikes! That was höt!" Don't Starve Together * Whirly Fan- "What a delicate pröp." * Tail o' Three Cats- "Wöw, this has söme great special effects!" * Wardrobe- "Ah, cöstumes tö assist my perförmance." * Wardrobe (burnt)- "A gööd perförmance döesn't require cöstumes." * Mending Tape- "That my armör might be repaired!" * Birds of the World- "I will rule the skies!" * Applied Horticulture- "But can I tend the garden in mine heart?" * The End is Nigh!- "This töme has a flare för the dramatic!" * On Tentacles- "Knöwledge tö bring me pöwer!" * Queenly Figure (shaking)- "A förmidable föe appröaches!" * Twiggy Tree- "With its many resöurces, I will triumph." * Diseased Twiggy Tree- "The disease festers within its söul." * Diseased Grass Gekko- "Alas! It is stricken." * Ancient Fuelweaver- "Tis nö mindless beast!" * Antlion- "Tis the mighty liöness!" * Antlion (upset)- "We've incurred her wrath!" * Antlion (paying tribute)- ** "A tribute för thee, great liöness!" ** "Öh great liöness, we pay tribute this day!" * Desert Stone- "A present fröm the mighty liöness!" * WX-78 (ghost)- "Metal warriör, it is nöt yöur time. I shall find yöu a heart." * Wickerbottom (attacker)- "If %s is lööking för tröuble, I'll give it tö her!" * Woodie (reviver)- "Freya smiles on %s." * Long Pig- "Honor yöur fallen combatants!" * Cooked Long Pig- "They perished blazing, and cööked the same." * Long Pig Jerky- "Hard and unyielding, even in death!" * Toadstool escaping- "Dön't let the beast entertain thöughts öf escape." * Toadstool escaped- "The beast returned fröm whence it came." Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "This cöntraptiön has the smell öf Löki aböut it..." * Gas Mask- "Armör för my nöse and thröat!" * Speargun- "A cöward's weapön." * Jungle Turf- "Yöu cöuld löse yöurself in this..." * Shoal- "Dö yöu wish tö surrender fishies?" * Seashell- "The currency öf the sea." * Water Beefalo- "Praise Ödin himself för this böuntiful feast ön feet!" Trivia * Wigfrid's battlecry when attacking a Pig ("I'm having pig tönight!") is a reference to the movie Finding Nemo. When Bruce is attacking Marlin and Dory, he yells "I'm having fish tonight!" * Her examination quote for the Carved Hornucopia ("Feasts, feasts, everywhere, and nöt a ham tö eat.") is a reference to Samuel Taylor Coleridge's poem The Rime of the Ancient Mariner (a modern version being "Water, water, everywhere, but not a drop to drink."). * Her examination quote for a Marble Bean ("Fee fi fö fum!") is a reference to the fairy tale of Jack and the Beanstalk. * Her examination quote for Manure ("If önly I cöuld use it as camöuflage fröm predatörs.") is a reference to the film Predator. * Wigfrid's examination quote of the Ring Thing is a reference to the Bifröst Bridge, a burning rainbow bridge that reaches from earth to Asgard in Norse mythology. ** Her quote for an inactive Ancient Gateway is another reference to this. * Wigfrid's examination quote of the Friendly Scarecrow ("Döst thöu yearn för a brain?") is a reference to the Scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz. * Her examination quote for a Dead Rainbow Jellyfish ("Tö swim, tö sting nö möre.") is a reference to Hamlet's famous soliloquy ("To die, to sleep—No more—and by a sleep to say we end the heartache and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to.") * Her examination quote for Guano ("Hmm, dark wing turds.") may be a reference to the animated series Darkwing Duck. * Her examination quote for the Lake ("Perhaps a swörd-wielding maiden lies beneath.") may be a reference to the Lady of the Lake and Excalibur in Arthurian legend. pl:Cytaty Wigfrid (DLC) Category:Character Quotes